


Mark my word (we gon' be alright)

by harioandlouigi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pack Dynamics, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harioandlouigi/pseuds/harioandlouigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s always known that there would come a time when Harry would bond with some beautiful, quiet omega, and they would have lots of curly-haired pups and live happily ever after. </p><p>Knowing it and living it are two very different things, though. Watching the object of your affection desperately search for a mate and completely disregard you as an option is all sorts of painful, but it is what it is, and Louis is just going to have to learn to live with that."</p><p>Or, an A/B/O AU featuring an oblivious Harry as the pack leader, a pining Louis as his second-in-command, and an entourage of friends and family who are a little too good at keeping their mouths shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark my word (we gon' be alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [1D_Hiatus_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Hiatus_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Thank you to the imaginative soul who published this amazing prompt. You have no idea how much fun I had writing this story!
> 
> A huge thank you to my amazing beta. You're truly incredible!
> 
> The title is from "Don't wait" by Mapei.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda, ...

There’s a hierarchy in every pack, no matter how different the system of values and rules might be - an authority directive that must respected.

 

At the very top of the power pyramid sits the pack leader, who’s supposed to be the loudest voice amongst all the voices, and the wisest man amongst all other men. The leader’s decisions must be respected by all members of the pack, regardless of whether or not they agree with them.

 

In this particular pack, the Styles alphas have held the position of pack leader for generations upon generations, not because they consider themselves above everybody else or any of those prejudices that are all too common in the neighboring packs, but because they are trained to be leaders from birth.

 

All of the Styles alphas are advised, taught, and trained to be the best, fairest, and strongest pack leaders possible, and Harry was no exception. Despite the responsibility that weighed upon his small shoulders as a child, he had genuinely enjoyed his lessons, taking in every single piece of information with enthusiasm in order to make sure that, when the time came, he wouldn’t fail his pack.

 

Growing up, there had always been a lot of emphasis given to three main rules - rules that the pack leader must not, in any circumstance, break.

 

Rule 1 – The pack leader must always do what’s best for the majority of the pack, regardless of whether or not it’s favorable for him.

 

Rule 2 – The health and safety of the members of the pack are the leader’s direct responsibility and must be protected at all times

 

Rule 3 – A good pack leader is also a good mate. The omegas of the pack must be protected and cherished, and their voice must be heard in every major decision.

 

The last rule is the one that sets the Styles’ pack apart from most of the others. Omegas are usually regarded as brainless baby-popping machines and treated as inferior beings. Packs that respect omegas as equals are rare, and ones that give them power of decision and the right to an opinion are, sadly, even rarer.

 

Not only are omegas treasured in the Styles’ pack, they’re even given a serious position in the decision-making process by having an omega as sub-pack leader.

 

This responsibility is always given to the pack leader’s mate, whose obligation is to inquire opinions and complaints from the rest of the omegas and transmit them to his or her mate. Omegas, even in such a modern and liberal pack, are still often scared of being totally honest with their alpha leader, so having an omega as second-in-command makes the whole process much easier and more sincere for all parts involved.

 

The pack leaders traditionally retire when their eldest alpha son reaches the age of twenty-three, so that the power can be shifted to a younger, more intimidating generation.

 

At the mere age of twenty-one, Harry had expected to still have at least another two years before having to take over the pack and, consequently, find a mate and start a family.

 

Unfortunately, Harry’s father, Des, had been diagnosed with lung cancer earlier this year, which meant that, as pack leader, even though his tumor was easily treatable and not really life threatening, he was a liability to his pack.

 

Being on top of the hierarchy isn’t just about how you’re perceived inside your own pack, but also how the other pack leaders perceive you. If another pack thinks that the strength of a pack leader, and, consequently, his pack, has been compromised, they become an easy target.

 

It‘s entirely too common for a “weaker” pack to be attacked with the intent of raping their omegas and, on occasion, even forcibly mate them, so when Des received the news of his condition, he knew that he had to retire in order to protect his pack, making Harry the very first unmated pack leader in the Styles family history.

 

Being an unmated pack leader certainly came with downsides, and Harry was getting sick and tired of being simultaneously hit on by omegas and criticized by other alphas. The betas of the pack were predictably unbothered by his lack of mate though, thankfully.

 

The main concern the pack had expressed towards his unmated status was that omegas would lose their power, as Harry wouldn’t have a mate to play the role of sub-pack leader, and, thus, this gender wouldn’t be able to make their wishes and concerns known.

 

It was certainly a valid fear, but Harry had simply delayed the inevitable by electing his best friend, Louis, as his second-in-command. He’s still going to have to find a mate, obviously, but at least he has a clean conscience when it comes to omega rights, especially knowing that his pack couldn’t be in more capable hands than Louis’.

 

It’s not that Harry doesn’t want a mate - he’s actually been obsessed with the idea of having someone to fawn over and protect since he was a child, not to mention his serious case of baby fever. It’s just that he can’t see himself spending the rest of his life with any of the people his parents have tried to set him up with.

 

Harry doesn’t want to mate out of obligation, but out of love, and he’s certain that he would inevitably end up resenting his mate if he were forced into a relationship, and that’s definitely not the kind of environment he wants his pups to grown up in.

 

Harry has been on so many dates since he became pack leader that he can hardly look at a menu anymore without feeling nauseous. It’s not as if the omegas he’s been out with were rude or smelled bad; it’s just that he’d much rather spend the evening watching cheesy movies with Louis in his sweatpants than faking smiles and concealing yawns.

 

The whole concept behind a pack is that they’re somewhat of a close-knit family, so Harry obviously knew all his parents’ “candidates” before their dates – he’s just not sure where those people are hiding.

 

It seems like every single unmated omega he knows is under the impression that suppressing their personality and acting like a walking, talking stereotype is the way into his heart - or maybe his pants, whichever.

 

Well, every omega except for Louis, of course, but then again, they’re best friends, so it wouldn’t make sense for him to act differently around the alpha just because of his newly acquired position.

 

Everyone else seems to have been replaced by some sort of sex doll though, and Harry often wonders if that’s what they’ve been taught as the way to find an alpha.

 

All of his dates thus far have been a total and complete disaster.

 

Taylor had kept trying to play footsies with him, and he had kept trying to avoid her, so the whole situation looked like a poorly executed ballet routine.

 

Kendall and Kylie had both used the same seduction technique, puckering their lips out the entire time and making Harry feel like he was on a date with Donald Duck.

 

Caroline wasn’t as bad at flirting as the others, clearly having had more experience with dating, but Harry isn’t sure if he wants his children to learn the word “cougar” before they can even spell their own names.

 

Xander had kept using a poorly achieved sultry tone in every sentence, “Could you pass the salt, please?” sounding more like “Let me suck your dick, please.”

 

Nadine had shown up with such a plunging neckline, Harry had half expected her to end up with a nipple inside her tomato soup.

 

He’s on a date with Nick tonight, and it’s been just as uncomfortable as all the others. Grimshaw keeps trying to make himself smaller, clearly attempting to fit into the usual omega's beauty standards. It’s obviously not working though, considering that he’s 5”11’, and Harry feels like he’s on a date with his great grandmother given how hunched the omega’s back is right now.

 

***

 

Louis is not moping, no matter what Liam and Zayn might say. He just feels like eating ice cream straight from the tub while watching _The Notebook_ , is that a fucking crime? The fact that Harry is on another goddamn date tonight is totally irrelevant to Louis’ cravings, okay?

 

Okay, fine, so maybe he is moping a little bit, whatever.

 

He’s always known that there would come a time when Harry would bond with some beautiful, quiet omega, and they would have lots of curly-haired pups and live happily ever after.

 

 _Knowing_ it and _living_ it are two very different things, though. Watching the object of your affection desperately search for a mate and completely disregard you as an option is all sorts of painful, but it is what it is, and Louis is just going to have to learn to live with that.

 

The doorbell rings then, successfully putting an end to his self-deprecating thoughts.

 

He wonders what’s on the other side of the door; not whom, of course, he already knows it’s Harry - the alpha always comes over after his dates. The real mystery is whether it’s good news or bad news.

 

The way that the pack leader is messing with his hair when Louis opens the door makes it obvious that it’s bad news for his best friend, but very good news for the omega.

 

Louis schools his features into a look of sympathy, hugging Harry tightly as he tries to comfort his best friend. The alpha has never actually said it out loud, but Louis knows that he’s disappointed about not having felt that spark yet, and frustrated at himself for being so picky.

 

Harry has always been a people-pleaser in the best, kindest meaning of the word, so it must be killing him to put his own interests above everyone else’s, especially knowing how antsy the entire pack is to see him mated.

 

It doesn’t stop Louis from feeling unfairly happy whenever his dates suck, though.

 

“Bad date?” Louis asks, glad that he’s kept himself from smiling thus far.

 

“Ugh, you have no idea. Do you think anyone would notice if I mated a cardboard cutout of Mick Jagger?”

 

Harry throws himself onto to the couch with no gracefulness whatsoever, burying his face into one of the decorative pillows and sprawling his arms out like that goddamn statue in Brazil.

 

“Hmm, doubtful.” Louis answers, indulging the alpha’s ridiculous idea because he’s awfully fond of him and his peculiar brain, “What will you do when the pack starts asking for pups, though? I think that a cardboard cutout might lack the 3-dimensional features necessary to carry your children.”

 

“Steal one of Liam and Zayn’s babies, obviously.”

 

Harry giggles at his own joke, his dimples making their first appearance of the night and making Louis swoon even harder than Lottie when she first saw Robert Pattinson in that _Twilight_ movie.

 

The omega always forgets that his best friend is the big shot of their pack when he’s smiling like this, with his bright white teeth fully on display and his eyes crinkling with giddiness. Louis wants to squeeze his cheeks and kiss him at the same time right now, bless his heart.

 

“I think they would probably notice it if you started parading one of their children around as your own.”

 

Louis is honestly impressed with how well he’s managing to keep track of their ludicrous conversation, especially given how loudly his brain is screaming _kisshimkisshimkisshim_ on a loop.

 

Harry shrugs, “Nah, you and I both know that when they start having kids, they won’t be able to stop. They won’t even notice it if one’s missing.”

 

Liam and Zayn have only been mated for a little over two years, but the alpha had been courting the raven-haired boy since they were fourteen.

 

Courting may seem like a ridiculously archaic word in the 21st century, but there’s simply no other way to describe the reverent, adoring way Liam has been treating Zayn for a little over seven years.

 

The omega might be a bit shyer when it comes to public demonstrations of affection, but he’s just as obsessed with his mate.

 

“Seems like a solid plan to me.” Louis agrees, finally breaking character and laughing at Harry’s absurdity.

 

The alpha is apparently done sulking at his busy, yet incredibly frustrating love life, as he finally notices the evidence of Louis’ brooding.

 

“ _The Notebook_ and ice cream, Lou? Are you sure you’re not the one who’s just escaped from a terrible date?”

 

Louis certainly doesn’t want his best friend to start questioning the reason behind his sulking, so he just taps the spoon on Harry’s head as an offering, hoping that the mint chocolate-chip ice cream will be enough to distract him.

 

“Thank you, lovely Lou.” Harry says with a dorky smile, using the silly nickname he invented when they were eleven, and, thus, melting Louis’ heart.

 

They spend the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch, eating ice cream, and crying very manly tears during the movie.

 

Louis wishes he could do this for the rest of his life, even if it meant that he’d never get the chance to know what Harry’s lips taste like.

 

***

 

 _Another day, another date,_ Harry thinks bitterly.

 

You’d think that a pack leader would have bigger responsibilities than taking the entire omega population on dates, but guess not!

 

There’s a part of him that’s secretly glad he hasn’t run out of options yet though, but it’s better to not dwell on that.

 

Fortunately, his date tonight is with Cara, who’s actually a close friend. He really, really hopes she hasn’t had a personality transplant like all the others.

 

Harry picks Cara up from her family home, plastering a fake smile through her parents’ obvious ass kissing, an award-worthy performance of politeness and patience.

 

Cara lets out a loud “ugh” as soon as she enters the car, clearly just as excited about this date as Harry, and the alpha doesn’t even care enough to be offended.

 

She suddenly looks at him with determination written all over her face, and, for a brief second, Harry’s scared she’s going to do something drastic or, even worse, inappropriate, like ask for his hand in marriage or grab his crotch.

 

“Harry, I think you’re lovely, I really do. Please don’t hate me for this, but I want to make something very clear. I only agreed to this date because my parents are nagging bitches who wouldn’t leave me alone. You’re a great friend, you really are, but Annie and I have been talking for a while and we want to bond.” Cara says, firmly, but gently, as if she’s scared of hurting Harry’s feelings.

 

“Oh thank God! I might actually enjoy a date for once!” Harry blurts out, feeling justifiably relieved about not having to spend yet another evening pretending to have fun.

 

He immediately realizes how cruel he’s being towards his previous dates, so he backtracks, “Shit, don’t tell the others I said that.”

 

Harry may not be interested in any of the omegas he’s been out with, but he certainly doesn’t want them to think that they’re undesirable or dull.

 

Cara snorts loudly before asking, “That bad, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you have no idea.” Harry whines, “I’m beginning to think that I’m just going to have to suck it up and bond with some random person I can barely stand just to make everybody else happy.”

 

Being with someone out of sheer obligation seems like a shitty prospectus, and Harry really, really doesn’t want to have to resort to that.

 

“Well, it isn’t all bad. You’ve been on enough dates now to know what qualities you _don’t_ want in a mate, so it should be easier to find someone you actually get along with. What did they do that you didn’t like?”

 

Harry furrows his brow as he tries to come up with an appropriate and honest answer. It’s not really something they did, though, truthfully, there were a lot of attitudes that pissed him off, but more so what was lacking during those dates.

 

“I guess I’d like to bond with someone I’m comfortable with, you know. I spent the entire duration of those dates wishing I was somewhere else, and I just- I want to find someone with whom I can laze around with and still feel like I’m having the time of my life. Someone who enraptures me, and makes me feel like I could honestly just sit there and admire what they’re like and kind of just forget about everyone else in the room.”

 

Harry hadn’t even realized he had such a clear image of what he was looking for until now, but the words just keep spilling out of his lips without a trace of doubt whatsoever.

 

“Hmm, that person you’re describing sounds awfully familiar. Maybe you should look a little closer to home, Harry.” Cara says knowingly, looking at the pack leader like he’s some sort of endearing small child who can’t grasp whatever thought she’s trying to transmit.

 

She’s right though, Harry doesn’t have a clue what she’s talking about.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I think you need figure that out on your own, HazzaBear.” Cara answers, smirking at her own cleverness - using Louis’ nickname for Harry was a stroke of genius.

 

“Anyway, um, do you think it’ll be okay if I bond with Annie? I mean, you _are_ the almighty pack leader and all that…”

 

Cara’s effort at sounding casual is betrayed by the shakiness in her voice.

 

Harry knows exactly where she’s coming from, though.

 

There’s still a lot of prejudice surrounding female alphas, even in a progressive pack like theirs. People tend to believe that women are weaker than men and, thus, not as capable of protecting themselves or the ones they love, so the idea of a “weaker” alpha bonding with what is considered as the weakest member of a pack - a female omega - strikes them as odd and unnatural.

 

The bigoted people who use this excuse to justify their malicious opinions also say that it’s not a true bond if children can’t result from that union. Two female mates, unlike two male mates, cannot produce biological children, so the archaic concept of mating as means to reproduce and continue the family line is unfulfilled in a lesbian bond.

 

(Harry doesn’t understand why anyone would have the right to criticize who someone they don’t even know chooses as their mate, but alas.)

 

“As your friend, I’m really happy that you’re in love, Cara. As your pack leader, I promise that I’ll try as hard as I can to put an end to the stupid prejudices some people still believe in. I think that you and Annie are going to be very happy together, and you have my full blessing, both as your friend and as your pack leader. Not that you need it, for the record.”

 

Cara’s eyes are filled to the brim with tears by the time Harry’s done talking, but the alpha pretends not to notice them – he knows her well enough to know that she hates showing weakness.

 

The longer Harry lives and learns, the more he thinks omegas are actually the strongest gender - maybe not physically, but definitely mentally.

 

There are all these prejudices and expectations surrounding omegas, but they always seem to keep pushing forward, often with small children in their arms and no help whatsoever.

 

Harry’s certainly glad that Louis has yet to suffer through any major tribulations, and he swears there and then to always protect him from pain and disappointment.

 

*****

 

Harry has a great time with Cara, the pair genuinely enjoying each other’s company after realizing that neither was intending on seducing the other.

 

For the first time since the beginning of this whole “finding a mate for Harry” operation, there’s a genuine smile on the alpha’s face as he drives to Louis’ house.

 

Well, _technically_ , it’s actually Liam and Zayn’s house.

 

When Harry chose Louis as his second-in-command, the omega had demanded the right to move out of his parents’ home - _You can’t be a leader if you’re still living with mommy and daddy, mom! Don’t be ridiculous!_

 

Jay is just as stubborn as Louis though, so they ended up having to come up with a compromise – the blue-eyed man was allowed to move out _only_ if he shared a home with someone who could protect him, _and_ without damaging his reputation.

 

Liam and Zayn had been the perfect option, given that Liam is an alpha, so that covered the whole protection part, but he and Zayn are mated, so Louis’ reputation was bound to stay squeaky clean.

 

Even in this day and age, omegas are still expected to stay pure until they’re bonded - a rule that doesn’t apply to alphas. If an omega has any kind of sexual interaction, he or she gains an extremely unfavorable reputation, and is extremely likely to remain unmated forever.

 

There are a few omegas out there who either don’t care about mating or who have broken their bond, and those are usually more than willing to have commitment-free sex with unmated alphas.

 

Traditionally, alphas are encouraged to lose their virginities before bonding so that they can be better lovers for their mate, and it certainly hadn’t taken much convincing for eighteen-year-old Harry to finally do it.

 

He’s only had sex a few times, but he made sure to gather experience with both female and male omegas.

 

Despite his mischievousness and tendency to push boundaries, Louis has kept himself completely pure - he has barely even been kissed, let alone touched – and his cheeks usually grow bright red whenever the topic of sex comes up. It’s really cute to see his usually outspoken and confident best friend grow so adorably fidgety and flustered at the smallest innuendo, his innocence shining through and melting the alpha’s heart.

 

“Good evening, kind Sirs.” Harry says dramatically as soon as Liam opens the door, removing his fedora and bending over in an exaggerated bow.

 

Harry seems to have interrupted a round of Mario Kart, the game paused presumably so that Liam could open the door. He’s not sure why they even bother with this game when Zayn always seems to stumble into first place out of sheer luck.

 

“Wow, you’re in a great mood tonight. Good date?” Louis enquires, his eyes glued to the television even though there’s literally nothing happening on the screen.

 

“It was by far the _best_ date of my life - no exaggeration whatsoever.” Harry answers, giggling at his own cleverness.  

 

“Oh.” Louis’ voice sounds small and surprised, but he recovers when he adds, “Is Cara the one, then?”

 

There’s something off about Louis’ behavior right now, but Harry can’t seem to put his finger on it. Maybe his heat is coming up or something. Yeah, that’s probably it.

 

“Oh, she’s definitely the one. She just happens to be the one for someone else.”

 

Harry’s iconic cackle echoes around the room as three very confused faces turn to look at him.

 

“The what now? What are you on about?” Zayn finally asks, visibly annoyed about the fact that he’s not getting the joke.

 

Harry figures he should tell them about his “date” with Cara before Louis and Zayn start throwing random objects at his head. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time…

 

“Cara told me right off the bat that she wants to bond with Annie, so we just chilled. It was way more fun than any actual date I’ve ever been on.”

 

“Wow, Annie? Really? Can’t say I saw that one coming. Cute couple, though.” Niall says as he walks into the living room, two slices of pepperoni pizza precariously balanced on his right hand.

 

“Niall? I didn’t know you were here. Having a little get together while I’m off ensuring the future of this pack, are we? Oh, the taste of betrayal. And from my closest friends of all people.” Harry exclaims, dramatically clutching his left pec as he flops heavily onto the couch, his head landing directly on Louis’ stomach and earning a pained “oof!” from the omega.

 

The alpha apologizes silently by gently running his hand over his best friend’s belly.

 

They’re an unexpected bunch – it’s already a bit unusual to have a close friendship with someone who has a different gender, let alone have every single gender represented in one close-knit group. Two alphas, two omegas, and one beta are an improbable mix, but they really compliment each other’s personalities, strengths, and weaknesses, and offer a completely different point of view.

 

Harry’s truly blessed to have them, especially considering how differently everybody else started treating him after he became the pack leader.

 

The alpha would trust all four of them with his life, and he really, really hopes that whomever he chooses as his mate will get along with his friends.

 

He must have zoned out thinking about their little gang, as Louis suddenly pokes him in the thigh with his bare foot. Had it been anyone else, Harry would have been beyond disgusted, but it’s Lou, so he just grabs his ankle and starts giving him a foot massage instead.

 

The five men lounge around for a few hours, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Their adult obligations have kept them all busy lately, so it’s definitely nice to act a little silly and childishly around their lifelong best friends.

 

At one point, Harry turns to look at Louis and finds the omega sprawled out on the couch gracelessly, munching loudly on sour cream & onion Pringles, his light brown hair a mess. He finds the contrast between Louis and the perfect little omegas he’s been on dates with hilarious, and he accidentally laughs out loud, his cackle startling the omega.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Louis asks through a mouthful of chips, visibly confused as to why Harry is laughing at him.

 

Harry shakes his head fondly, “Never change, Louis Tomlinson.”

 

A pretty blush dusts the omega’s tanned cheeks, but he still holds his grounds by answering in a mocking tone, “God, you’re so weird.”

 

*

 

Two weeks go by, and the total number of Harry’s failed dates rises to eight.

 

He was supposed to go out with Sara tonight, but he postponed it to spend the whole day with his friends instead.

 

It’s tradition in their little group to have lunch together on their birthdays, usually inviting the birthday boy’s family as well.

 

It’s Niall’s turn to become a year older this time, so they’re gathered around the Horan’s dinner table devouring a delicious seafood pasta dish that Maura prepared for the occasion.

 

Everyone in Niall’s immediate family is a beta, so they’re often curious about the alpha-omega dynamics, chuffed that neither the alphas nor the omegas in their little gang mind answering their usually unintentionally invasive questions.

 

“I heard that you’ve been going on quite a few dates, Harry. Having trouble finding a ball-and-chain that fits your standards?” Greg asks in that characteristic Horan joking tone.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my Mom wants to beat me black and blue for making it so difficult. It’s a big decision, though, so I just want to be sure about it before I commit to anything.”

 

Harry’s answer is more honest and raw than he would have wished, so he moves his gaze back to his plate hoping that they’ll change the subject.

 

“What about you, Louis? I ran into Jay the other day and she told me that you were considering giving that Lucas boy a chance.” Maura asks, completely startling Harry as this is brand new information for him.

 

Stan has had a crush on Louis for ages, but the tiny omega had never seemed interested in him before.

 

 _It must be some sort of a misunderstanding,_ Harry thinks as he stares at Louis’ now flushed face.

 

“Yeah, she’s been pressuring me to seriously think about bonding lately. She’s right though, now is the ideal time to find a mate and start building a family. I haven’t agreed to anything yet, but I’m sure we’ll want to spend some time together first to make sure that we really get along before bonding. Who knows, maybe he’ll be sitting at this very table on Niall’s next birthday!” Louis jokes, his weak chuckle a bit strained and uncomfortable.

 

And now Harry is absolutely flabbergasted.

 

Why the fuck had he not known about any of this before? He always comes to Louis after his dates, and the omega can’t even be bothered to tell him that he’s seriously considering bonding with Stanley Lucas of all people?

 

An image of Stan licking his bond mark on the soft, tanned skin of Louis’ neck suddenly pops into Harry’s mind, making him irrationally angry and nauseous for some reason, and, before he even realizes what he’s doing, he’s booming out a loud “No”, his voice scarily close to a full-on alpha voice.

 

Everyone instantly stills, as if any movement could suddenly set off their pack leader.

 

A few seconds of complete silence go by before Louis manages to pull himself together, his omega nature reacting involuntarily to Harry’s aggressive tone by bowing his head in submission.

 

“What do you mean no?” Louis asks in a shaky voice, before clearing his throat, “You’re neither my parent nor my boss, so you have no say over my decisions!”

 

Harry can tell that Louis is genuinely pissed off, nothing like the little diva strops he pulls sometimes, but a lot more like that one time when he heard Jerry Gregory saying that Lottie had a fat ass.

 

The alpha knows that he should probably just apologize before they get into a huge argument. He’s too angry to be logical though, so he just keeps going.

 

“I _am_ your boss, actually! I chose you as my sub-pack leader, which means that I _do_ have a say in your decisions. Lucas is a weak alpha and I cannot have my second-in-command getting raped in some dodgy alley by someone from another pack just because he picked a wimp as his mate. You will not bond with Stan, and that is an order!”

 

Louis stands up from the table instantly, his cold, angry eyes fixed on Harry’s face.

 

The omega doesn’t even sound mad when he speaks, which makes it even worse. His voice is cold and repulsed instead, as if he doesn’t even recognize the man sitting in front of him.

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. We’ve always been equals in this friendship, and now you’re throwing this archaic shit at my face, practically calling me dumb and irresponsible just because you don’t approve of whom I’m considering choosing as my mate. How dare you try to boss me around like I’m some sort of helpless child? I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions, you asshole.”

 

Louis stomps angrily towards the door, “If I never see your face again, it will be too soon.”

 

And then he’s gone.

 

***

 

Louis doesn’t even bother waiting for Harry’s response before storming out of the house, wondering how the fuck he had managed to fall in love with such a bigoted dickhead.

 

Stan might not be a Styles or a Payne, but he’s kind and polite, and Louis is sure that he’d be a great mate.

 

The omega would be lying if he said that he’s genuinely attracted to his prospective mate, but love doesn’t have to be instantaneous; it can be built, right? Plus, if Louis doesn’t bond soon, he’ll have to settle for one of the creepy, aggressive alphas nobody else wants.

 

It’s not even about the shitty things that Harry said about Stan, not really.

 

What’s actually making Louis fume is the fact that the alpha thinks that he has the right to dictate what the omega can or cannot do. Not to mention how using his power as pack leader to literally _prohibit_ Louis from bonding whomever the fuck he wants is beyond unacceptable.

 

It’s not fair for him to only treat Louis as an equal when it’s convenient, and the omega is certainly not going to let his attitude go unpunished.

 

With that being said, Louis hates fighting with Harry, and he has to physically restrain himself from answering the phone when the alpha calls - all forty-seven times.

 

*

 

Louis spends the rest of the day alternating between sulking and fuming, mixed with the occasional guilt for ruining Niall’s birthday lunch.

 

He sends a quick message to the blonde beta apologizing for that entire fucking debacle – even though he’s really not to blame - and goes to bed extra early because he’s fucking done with this horrible day.

 

Harry shows up in his dreams all night, but it’s not all fluff and rainbows like usual. It’s anger, and resentment, and Louis is not sure if he’s going to be able to forgive his best friend as easily as he’s used to.

 

*

 

The early morning sunlight shows Louis no mercy, beaming down on him through the curtain crack and waking him up.

 

It’s Sunday today, but the omega is still too bitter about Harry’s attitude to be excited.

 

Sunday night is, and has always been, Game Night at the Tomlinson household, and Louis wishes he could actually feel happy about it.

 

(Technically, and considering how early the baby Tommos go to bed, it’s more like Game Afternoon, but that doesn’t sound nearly as cool.)

 

Game Night is sacred for his mom, so fighting with one’s best friend isn’t an “acceptable excuse to be absent” apparently, or so he’s been repeatedly told by a very unimpressed Jay.

 

His siblings never fail to put a smile on his face though, and Louis is certainly glad that he didn’t let Harry get in the way of his big brother time.

 

*

 

Louis is walking back home even earlier than he had predicted, Game Night coming to an abrupt end after Fizzy threw a monopoly piece at Lottie’s head out of sheer frustration.

 

He sends a quick message to Zayn to let him know that he’s going to be home soon, an essential preventive measure after that incident two months ago.

 

(Louis’ late afternoon meeting was cancelled and he accidentally overheard Liam and Zayn having very loud and very kinky sex when he got home. He hadn’t been able to make eye contact with either man for nearly an entire week after that.)

 

Neither Liam nor Zayn are in any of the common rooms when he gets home, and Louis prays that they’ve read his warning message, double-checking his phone to see if there’s a check mark.

 

He nearly drops his phone on the floor when he opens his bedroom door, taking in the scene in front of him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

 

There must be nearly a hundred flowers covering every inch of his bedroom. And not just any flowers, no sir - daffodils - his absolute favorite.

 

The entire room smells sweet, like a flower shop, but also unexpectedly spicy. He finally finds the culprit of that bone-warming scent on top of his dresser, a Sparkling Cinnamon Yankee candle that looks like it’s been lit already. Harry must have kept it burning while he was setting everything else up.

 

Louis loves the smell of cinnamon, as it always brings back memories of Christmas baking and opening presents in front of the fireplace, and it warms his heart to know that Harry remembers all these silly details about him.

 

 _I’m sorry_ is written in red rose petals on the bed. ROSE. FUCKING. PETALS! As if everything else wasn’t enough to melt Louis into a big puddle of goo! God, he wouldn’t have been able to stay mad at Harry even if he wanted to.

 

He can see a piece of paper lying on the bed from the doorway, so he takes two long strides to pick it up.

 

The note is folded in half, with its contents hidden, but _Read me, please!_ can be seen on the side facing upwards.

 

Louis takes a deep breath before opening Harry’s letter, willing his wild-beating heart to calm the fuck down.

 

_Dear lovely Lou,_

 

_I’ve decided to write you a letter instead of just apologizing in person because I clearly lack the ability to shut my big trap. Please believe that everything I write is the most honest of truths, even if we’re not face-to-face._

 

_I’m truly, deeply sorry about the terrible way in which I behaved. It was completely out of line, and you have every right to be mad at me. I can’t even begin to tell you how ashamed I am for everything that I did and said._

_We are equals in this friendship, and I’m so, so sorry for making you think otherwise. I don’t, by any means, think that you’re incapable of making good decisions, nor do I actually believe that I have a right to forcefully interfere in that decision-making process. I’m indubitably not entitled to an opinion when it comes to your life and how you choose to live it - not as your friend and, certainly, not as your pack leader._

 

_I am deeply ashamed that I used my power so unjustly and irrationally, exploiting my title to serve my own selfish interests, and, worst of all, hurt you._

 

_You’re my absolute best friend and I love you very, very much, Lou. I worry about you, not because I think you can’t take care of yourself, but because there’s a need to protect you ingrained in my heart._

_I am so, so sorry for expressing my fears and worries so poorly._

 

_If you do decide to bond with Stan, I will fully support your relationship._

 

_I’m sorry, lovely Lou._

 

_All the love,_

 

_Haz_

 

_P.S.: There’s a strawberry cheesecake from that place you love in the fridge._

 

Damn that poetic motherfucker! Louis was reduced to tears two sentences into Harry’s note, and he’s still trying to blink away the moisture in his eyes as he walks to the kitchen in search of the promised cheesecake.

 

He checks the fridge, freezer, counter, and even the cupboards, and yet the very coveted dessert is nowhere to be found.

 

What the hell?

 

Louis guesses that his dork of a best friend must have written the note before actually going to the bakery, finding it either closed or cheesecake-less, and forgotten to scratch the post-scriptum out.

 

The omega is cursing Harry’s rotten name for getting his hopes up - lying about cheesecake is no joke! - when the doorbell rings.

 

The alpha is on the other side of the door, holding what Louis guesses is the biggest size of strawberry cheesecake available, and the omega struggles to suppress his laughter - he wants to give Harry a bit of a hard time before making-up with his best friend, sue him!

 

The pack leader doesn’t even look up from where he’s balancing the massive box, his car keys, and his wallet, walking carefully to the kitchen.

 

“Can you believe I forgot the fucking cheesecake at home, Liam? Lou’s not here yet, is he?” Harry pants, clearly still feeling the effects of having run home to retrieve the forgotten cheesecake.

 

“He is, actually.” Louis answers, trying not to sound as amused and in love as he feels.

 

Harry is so startled by Louis’ voice that he drops the cheesecake right in front of the fridge, the top of the box hitting the tiles with a loud thud.

 

There’s an incredulous pause during which both men stare at the banged-up box on the floor, before Harry is rushing out, “I’ll buy a new one tomorrow, I promise. Fuck. I’m so sorry. Don’t hate me”, in the most pitiful, regretful tone Louis has even heard him use.

 

The pack leader seems perfectly aware of how badly he messed up, making Louis feel incredibly proud of the thoughtful man he has become.

 

It isn’t easy for alphas to swallow their pride and apologize, especially one that holds the most important position inside the pack - and to an omega nonetheless - but all that seems irrelevant to Harry right now, whose dejected eyes are still trained on Louis’ face.

 

“So you insult me AND my future mate, and then you come into MY house and ruin the cheesecake. How very dare you?” Louis complains in a stern tone, hoping to pull another heartfelt apology from Harry like the one he wrote.

 

The omega must have failed at pretending to still be mad though, as Harry looks at him skeptically, narrowing his eyes as he analyzes the emotions on Louis’ face for what feels like an eternity.

 

“Are you just pretending to be mad so you’ll get to watch me trip over myself apologizing?” The alpha finally asks.

 

“Yes.” Louis answers honestly, pressing his lips together and tightening his cheeks to suppress a fond smile, an involuntary reaction to the knowledge of how in tune Harry is to his emotions.

 

“Do I still have to do it anyway?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, I’m so very sorry about all those things you just mentioned. I’m an asshole who doesn’t even deserve to be blessed with your angelic presence. Was that enough or shall I embarrass myself further?”

 

“Umm, that depends. Will you judge me if still eat the cheesecake despite that fact that you dropped the box upside down on the floor?”

 

Louis’ answer forces a loud cackle out of Harry.

 

“What? It’s still inside the box, so it never touched the floor directly!” The omega protests.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow as he pretends to ponder over Louis’ justification.

 

“Will you share it with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then no, lovely Lou, I will not judge you.”

 

A huge, dimpled smile has taken over half of Harry’s face, his eyes literally twinkling like a Disney princess, and, for a second there, the fondness written all over the alpha’s face nearly makes Louis forget about how depressingly platonic their relationship is.

 

“Shall we?” Louis asks, offering Harry a spoon instead of the fork social convention demands – no point in pretending to be classy when they’re sitting on the kitchen tiles eating cheesecake out of a ruined box.

 

“We shall.”

 

***

 

Harry is having lunch with Louis on Tuesday when he gets another much-dreaded message from his mom.

 

He groans loudly, dropping his head on the omega’s office desk with a painful bang.

 

The tips of Harry’s hair end up inside his plate, and the alpha can’t even decide whether he’s more upset about getting cheese in his hair or hair in his finger-licking, moan-provoking enchiladas.

 

It’s quite funny actually, how much Louis despises cooking, yet is so fucking good at it, Harry struggles not to get a boner every time he sees whatever delicious concoction the omega has prepared for them.

 

“What happened?” Louis asks, picking up a napkin and cleaning Harry’s hair gently.

 

“Ugh, I have another date on Friday.” Harry mumbles, lifting his hair up to his nose to make sure he’s not going to smell like a Taco Bell all day, “It’s with that weird guy who always smells like onions though, so at least we’ll have a right laugh about it after the date’s over.”

 

Harry swears he didn’t use to be this mean and judgmental before he was forced to go out with every single omega he’s ever met.

 

“Sorry buddy, but it looks like you’re going to have to find someone else to vent to.” Louis says, looking contrite and a bit embarrassed, his cheeks visibly brightening.

 

“Why?” Harry pouts, looking at Louis gloomily.

 

It may seem like a total exaggeration, but he honestly doesn’t know if he can make it through yet another boring, awkward date without knowing that Louis is waiting for him at home. The alpha swears that the late night conversations with his best friend are the sole reason why he has yet to stand someone up or try to escape through the restaurant’s bathroom window.

 

“I’m _definitely_ going to be suffering through yet another heat on Friday. I can already feel it coming, unfortunately.” Louis’ cheeks brighten even more, as if he’s aware of the thoughts and images that have been created in Harry’s mind.

 

The alpha tries (and fails) to suppress the mental picture of a desperate, sweaty Louis on his hands and knees, begging to be filled up, his eyes glassy and hair a mess, his pink hole glistening with slick and- nope, nopety, nope, nope. Not okay, Styles, not okay!

 

Harry steers the conversation back to a much less arousing topic by asking Louis who the omega thinks he should go to after what he’s sure will be another terrible date.

 

“Well, Liam would definitely try to mother the fuck out of you, and Zayn would probably throw a shoe at your head for complaining too much, so I think your best bet is probably Niall. He might not actually pay any attention to what you’re saying, but at least he’ll let you talk as much as you want.” Louis offers with a sympathetic smile, looking genuinely guilty about not being able to comfort Harry after his date.

 

The omega’s right, not about Niall - well, he’s probably right about that as well - but about the fact that his heat is coming up. Harry’s now acutely aware of how his usual mouth-watering scent has become even more tantalizing, and it’s becoming harder and harder (literally!) to focus on their conversation.

 

Harry finishes his food in record time and makes an excuse to get as far away from Louis as possible, trying to push those thoughts and fantasies back into the locked box where they belong.

 

*

 

Harry does end up at Niall’s house after his date with Jack, and the beta is just as willing to listen to him rant as Louis had predicted.

 

(He’s also completely ignoring what Harry’s saying, but you can’t have it all, can you?)

 

“I just don’t get it! Why do they act like these perfect little futile omegas that would, like, _die_ if they broke a fucking nail? Why can’t they be more like Louis? He doesn’t give a shit about any of the crap the others are so fucking obsessed with. You know what? When I find an omega who’s like Louis, I will bond with them in the middle of the fucking restaurant, mark my words.” The alpha complains, chewing obnoxiously on the gummy bears that Niall had given him.

 

“Why someone like Louis?” Niall asks, startling Harry.

 

Guess he was actually listening after all… Who would have guessed?

 

“Ugh, that’s what I’ve been explaining for the past hour, Niall. Keep up!” Harry answers, his terrible mood noticeable in his tone.

 

“No, you idiot, what I mean is why do you want to find someone _like_ Louis? Why don’t you just ask Louis to be your mate?” Niall asks, trying to suppress the urge to tack “duh” at the end of his question.

 

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up at that, as if he’d never thought of Louis as a possibility. Oh Lord! Niall honestly cannot believe that someone can be this blind to what is right in front of his face.

 

“I- I can’t bond with Louis. Are you insane?” Harry asks, irrationally angry at Niall for making that suggestion.

 

“Why not? You’re an alpha. He’s an omega. You obviously get along just fine. You even want to find someone with the exact same personality as him! What’s so insane about him being your omega? Let’s be honest, you’re practically bonded already, just without any of the benefits!” Niall resembles an exasperated mother as he explains what he thinks is plenty obvious.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Niall. Louis and I are like brothers. We’re obviously not going to bond.” Harry answers, as if it’s the most reasonable explanation in the world.

 

Truthfully, there was a time in Harry’s life when he’d harbored a huge crush on Louis, back when he was still getting used to how his body was changing and the omega’s scent was the most tantalizing thing he’d ever smelled, but he doesn’t see his best friend like that anymore. …Right?

 

“Are you, though?” Niall asks, red with frustration, “I catch you staring at his ass more often than not. You’ve bought him a present on Valentine’s Day every year since we were sixteen. You’re always in a bad mood during his heats because you miss him something terrible. You constantly smell a bit like each other because you spend so much time together. When you had to choose a sub-pack leader, you picked Louis, even though Gemma would have been a much more logical decision. You can’t form a single sentence without mentioning him. Twice. Hell, every time I see the way you look at him, I wish someone would look at me like that. I’ve heard you slip up and call him pet several times, even though you and I both know that that’s something only bonded alphas call their mates. I had never seen you as angry as the day when you found out that he was thinking about bonding with Stan. Shall I go on?”

 

“No, that’s- you’re wrong about, uh, all that. There’s nothing going on between us. We’re not attracted to each other, Niall. We used to have farting competitions when we were fourteen, for Christ’s sake. Hell, we still fart around each other all the time!” Harry yells, trying to prove how unromantic their relationship is.

 

Niall still looks plenty skeptical, though.

 

“So, basically, what you’re saying is that you two are comfortable around each other. Yeah, that sounds like a great reason not to bond with him.”

 

Niall has successfully created a wave of suspicion inside Harry’s head, and the alpha’s arguments and reasoning sound weak even to his own ears.

 

Harry’s mad now, he’s honest to God furious; he’d never allowed himself this particular train of thought because he was scared of what he might find out about himself, but here Niall is trying to get him to overanalyze his relationship with Louis.

 

“What the fuck? Stop trying to mess with my head, Niall. Louis and I are perfectly happy being just friends. We’re not “meant to be” or any of that bullshit!” Harry yells, as if saying it louder would make it more real.

 

“Look, Harry, I’m not trying to mess with your head, trust me. I just think that one day Louis is going to show up at your house with Stan’s bond mark on his neck, and they’re going to kiss and cuddle and act all cute in front of you, and when they go home, Stan is going to fill him up with his pups. And on that day, you’re going to realize that you’ll never find someone _like_ Louis because there is no one else like him. You’re going to die on the inside every time Louis’ kids call you Uncle Harry, and you’re going to want to beat Stan up whenever he has his arms around the man you love. I wasn’t going to interfere with your relationship with Louis, I really wasn’t, but I love you both too much, and I just can’t stand around watching you waste such a precious thing.”

 

When Harry doesn’t respond, Niall simply adds, “Look, just give it some thought when you get home, okay?”

 

*

 

Harry certainly gave it some thought. As a matter of fact, he’s thought of nothing else since leaving Niall’s house yesterday.

 

The alpha has become hyperaware of his own behavior and reactions suddenly, analyzing thoughts, conversation, cuddles, and about a million more factors. Niall has planted a tiny seed of suspicion inside his brain, and Harry is helplessly reaping the results.

 

If everything the beta pointed out wasn’t enough to make Harry question the nature of his feelings, he now notices how dubious a lot more of his actions are.

 

Like how there are more pictures of him and Louis in his house than of anyone else, including his family.

 

Or how he really does miss Louis when he’s going through his heats, and how his days are honest to God gloomier when he can’t share them with the omega.

 

Or how he always compares everyone’s looks to his best friend’s, random little thoughts like “Louis’ eyes are prettier than his” or “Louis’ hair is softer than hers”.

 

Or how he sometimes forgets he doesn’t like a tad of cocoa in his coffee, but always remembers that Louis loves it.

 

Or how he always keeps a cinnamon candle in his living room because he knows the omega loves the scent.

 

Or how he cuddles with Louis all the time, but never cuddles with anyone else, not even his sister.

 

Or how he always looks at the omega after telling a joke to see if he’s laughing, and feels awfully chuffed whenever he is.

 

Or how he always goes to Louis’ house after his dates, and knows he’ll feel a lot better after even just a few minutes there.

 

Or how he has a specific ringtone set for Louis just so that he can make sure he always pick up the phone when it’s the omega, no matter how lazy he’s being or how far away the phone is.

 

Or how he’s literally speeding to the omega’s house right now just because Louis has finally texted him back, meaning that his heat is over.

 

The insane amount of mixed emotions he’s feeling right now is honestly making him nauseous. He’s happy about seeing Louis again after spending over four days apart, nervous about how different everything is going to feel, scared that the omega will see Harry’s feelings written all over his face, and hungry because all these fucked-up emotions have prevented him from baing able to eat.

 

At this point, Harry’s pretty sure that he has never seen Louis as just a friend. He’s still too scared to label his feelings towards his best friend though, but he hopes that seeing him today will make everything clearer.

 

*

 

Truthfully, everything has indeed become clearer since he showed up at Louis’ house, just not in the way Harry would have hoped for.

 

He had parked in front of Tomlinson household – Louis always spends his heats at his family home to avoid any incidents with Liam – and the confirmation of how in love with Louis he is had arrived quicker than he’d been expecting.

 

Ringing the doorbell, with a wide smile on his face and a box of chocolates in his repulsive hands, was Stanley Lucas.

 

Harry had sat in the car absolutely dumbfounded for ages and, unlike Stan, not one person had noticed it because nobody had been expecting him.

 

Lucas’ timing was impeccable, which could only mean one thing – not only had Louis contacted him as soon as he was sober enough to do so, maybe even before he’d texted Harry back, but he had invited him to come over.

 

Louis had probably _missed_ his mate-to-be.

 

Fuck, maybe he’d even thought about the other alpha when he was coming down from his heat provoked highs, or worse, had fantasized about Stan while trying to reach his release.

 

Niall was right, the thought of Stan being with Louis, kissing and, God forbid, _touching_ him was enough to make Harry taste his bile, the flavor bitter and strong, much like his current emotions.

 

Harry doesn’t even remember starting the car, let alone driving it, but he’s somehow ended up at his parents’ house. How pathetic, a pack leader that still runs to his mommy whenever life doesn’t go according to his wishes.

 

To make matters worse, warm, fat tears run down his cheeks as soon as his mom opens the door looking like comfort, and home, and precisely everything Harry needs right now.

 

Anne waits it out, cradling her son in her arms like she used to do when he was a lot smaller than her. The Styles alphas don’t like to be rushed, and she knows that if she asks her son what’s wrong, he’ll simply flee without getting a single word out.

 

Her patience pays off eventually, Harry’s voice still teary.

 

“How did you know you were in love with Dad?”

 

Anne takes a sip from her green tea as she considers Harry’s question.

 

“Well, to be honest, it wasn’t some sort of epiphany, but a collection of little things. I’m always happier when I’m around him and, whenever I have a crappy day, I always turn to him to make everything a little better. I worry about his safety and health a lot because I don’t know what I’d do without him. I always feel giddy when I make him smile or laugh, and I could literally bask in his presence for hours. I really do miss him whenever he’s not around, even if it’s only been three or four hours since I last saw him. I could go on and on for hours, honey, but have I satisfied your curiosity yet?”

 

Harry doesn’t feel satisfied at all, actually. He feels anxious and dejected, and, quite literally, lovesick.

 

“Mom, am I in love with Louis?” The pack leader asks, desperate to know if his feelings have been glaringly obvious to everyone except him, and, hopefully, Louis.

 

“I think you’re the only one who can answer that, sweetie. People may tell you what they think they know all the time, but you’re the only one who truly knows what’s written in your heart.” Anne answers, petting her son’s arm gently without breaking eye contact, her gaze understating and free of any judgment.

 

“Do you think that I’m in love with Louis, then?” The alpha asks in a quiet voice, almost as if he’s already certain of the answer he’s going to get and afraid of the consequences of said answer.

 

“I do, yes.” Anne answers with such a scary certainty, it makes the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand up.

 

There’s one thing about her behavior that doesn’t make sense, though.

 

“Why did you set me up with all those other omegas, then?” Harry asks, his tone obviously accusing.

 

“Honestly? I thought that maybe going out with other omegas would make you realize how incomparable to Louis they are. Don’t get me wrong, honey, had you chosen to bond with one of those omegas, I would have still supported your relationship and would have welcomed them into the family with open arms, but I didn’t believe that would happen. I think you just needed a little nudge in the right direction to see the obvious.”

 

She’s right. There’s no point in denying it anymore – Harry is hopelessly and completely in love with Louis, and he’s not going to suppress those feelings anymore.

 

“Do you think that it’s possible for Louis to fall in love with me if I treat him like he deserves to be treated?” Harry asks in a quiet voice, hoping to get some encouragement to fight for Louis’ affection.

 

“Either I’m completely delusional, or Louis is already in love with you, honey. As a matter of fact, I think he might twice as aware of his feelings in comparison to you, but then again, alphas can be quite oblivious.” Anne answers with a knowing smile.

 

There’s an insane amount of hope blooming in Harry’s chest now, the possibility of Louis returning his feelings enough to make him literally squirm with joy.

 

“Are you going to do something about your newfound knowledge, Harry?” Anne asks, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

  
“I am.” Harry answers truthfully.

 

He’s determined to not let that horrible scenario that Niall painted come true.

 

*

 

“Ugh, Mrs. Jones has requested a meeting again. I’m going to be stuck here for ages.” Louis complains as he walks into Harry’s office, and the alpha notices that he’s wearing that pair of black jeans that look painted on, the fabric making it tantalizingly obvious how toned and amazing the omega’s thighs are.

 

The entire situation seems disturbingly normal considering how drastically everything has changed for Harry.

 

Truthfully, he had been expecting to see the omega in a totally different light after the big revelation, but it’s like nothing has changed. They still look, talk, and act the same way as before; the only difference is that now, unlike before, Harry is actually aware of the fondness and veneration radiating from every inch of his body.

 

“What’s her complaint this time? Did someone look at her plants suspiciously? Was there a fry missing from her plate yesterday? No, let me guess, there was a baby crying too loudly at the supermarket!” Harry jokes, retrieving a granola bar from his desk drawer and offering it to Louis.

 

(The omega always seems to leave the house without having breakfast, so he’s gotten into the habit of keeping little snacks around. How Harry ever thought that was platonic behavior is beyond him.)

 

“God only knows. We’re stuck in a vicious cycle – I let her rant about stupid shit for hours because I feel sorry for her, and she takes it as an incentive to complain about even stupider shit.” Louis whines as he munches on the granola bar, “You just can’t tell a little old lady to stop being so annoying without being a heartless bastard though, can you?”

 

Louis complains loudly and frequently about anything and everything, but he truly does have a heart of gold, especially when it comes to elderly people and children.

 

Mrs. Jones has been a widower for a little over five months now, and she’s apparently dealing with the grief of losing her mate by focusing on meaningless, silly stuff. Louis is just too nice of a guy to not indulge her every single time.

 

“I’ll drive you home after your meeting, okay? There’s something I want to talk to you about, and I’d rather not do it in the office.” Harry says, putting on a poorly constructed poker face, as he does not want to give the topic of their conversation away.

 

(He’s got a plan to win Louis over, and by God, he’s going to stick with it.)

 

“Is it something bad?”

 

There’s a frown on Louis’ face and a small pout on his lips. He looks adorable. Harry wants to mate the fuck out of him.

 

“No. Or at least I don’t think that it is a bad thing.”

 

Harry chuckles self-deprecatingly, feeling nauseated due to the possibility of Louis rejecting him, or worse, laughing in his face.

 

“Well, that’s just great, isn’t it? Now I’m going to spend the rest of the day trying to guess what you’ve been cooking up in that insane head of yours.” Louis complains, looking remarkably similar to an outraged Daisy when Harry accidentally destroyed the braids she’d styled his curly hair into.

 

“I don’t think you could guess it even if you tried, trust me.”

 

*

 

Harry’s work day seems to drag on forever and fly by at the same time, the magnitude of what he’s about to do and how it’s certain to change his friendship with Louis - either for better or for worse – nagging him into being an unproductive mess.

 

Louis’ meeting with Mrs. Jones lasts ages, just as the omega had predicted, and it only provides the alpha with more time to bite his nails and mess with his hair until he looks like the mess that he is inside.

 

There’s nothing like time to think to make you nearly shit your pants!

 

“Alright, we’re in the car and, thus, out of the office. Talk.” Louis says before he even buckles his seatbelt. He somehow looks like an anxious child and a worried grandpa simultaneously.

 

“Patience, grasshopper.” Harry jokes, trying to remember exactly what he’d been planning on saying.

 

“Why do I feel like there’s nothing on your mind and you’re just trying to get a rise out of me?” Louis accuses, squinting his eyes glaringly.

 

This is a terrible idea! Harry hasn’t even said anything and Louis is already annoyed at him!

 

“I just want to be able to see your reaction without driving into a traffic light, that’s all.” Harry exhales, his palms nearly sliding off the steering wheel with how badly they’re sweating.

 

Harry distracts Louis by asking about his several meetings earlier today. It is, after all, the omega’s job to communicate any problems to the pack leader, and if it serves to delay the inevitable, then so be it.

 

He even stops at McDonald’s to pick up some food on the way to Louis’ house, not because he’s hungry, but because his balls are currently nowhere to be found.

 

Louis receives a Snap from Stan as soon as he crosses the door into his apartment, giggling at the silly face the alpha is pulling in the photo, and Harry is hit with a sudden wave of courage.

 

“Louis, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Harry rushes out, the entire sentence sounding like a single word.

 

His life-changing question seems to have no impact on Louis though, as the omega doesn’t even lift his eyes from his phone.

 

“Seriously? You built all this suspense up for that? We have dinner together, like, four times a week. Are you trying to talk me into going to that stupid “Raw” restaurant again? Because the answer is still no. I like my food cooked, thank you very much.”

 

Harry can’t believe he’s actually in love with this idiot.

 

“Ugh, you’re making this so much harder than it needs to be, _Lewis_! I’m trying to ask you out on a date, you fucking donut!” Harry explains exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at Louis’ lack of cooperation.

 

And now Louis clearly gets what Harry’s aiming at, as evidenced by the fact that he looks like he’s been petrified, his eyes wide open and two fries hanging from his mouth.

 

It takes him nearly a full minute to recover, and Harry’s pretty sure he hasn’t taken a single breath during that entire time.

 

Louis’ blue eyes squint as he looks at the alpha, clearly trying to assess exactly what he’s thinking.

 

“Is your mom making you do this? Am I the next bachelor on her candidate list or something?” There’s a hurt undertone hidden under the overpowering suspicion coloring Louis’ words.

 

“What? No! I’m asking you out, ME, ‘cause I want to take you out on a date. Is it that difficult to give me a straight answer, Louis? It’s either yes or no! God!”

 

Harry can feel his cheeks growing suspiciously warm, a mix of frustration and sheer embarrassment causing blood to flow to his face. He hasn’t felt this awkward and uncomfortable since that time when his voice kept breaking while he was doing a presentation in front of his whole class in Junior High.

 

There’s a smile threatening to take over Louis’ face, but the little fucker is clearly trying to squash it down by tightening his lips and sucking in his cheeks.

 

“Why?” The omega asks, still not answering the fucking question.

 

Two can play at this game.

 

“Why what?” Harry asks, fake innocence dripping from his voice.

 

“Why do you want to take me out on a date?” Louis raises an eyebrow daringly, as if he’s challenging Harry to convince him.

 

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes, before answering honestly, “I may or may not have recently realized that my feelings for you run a little deeper than simple friendship. And by a little, I mean a lot. And by a lot, I mean that I’m seriously considering jumping out of that fucking window if you don’t give me a straight answer in the near future.”

 

Louis makes a noncommittal noise, pretending to stroke his non-existent beard as he ponders.

 

“I guess I can give you an hour of my precious time to impress me.” Louis finally relents, his nose stuck up in the air like he’s doing Harry a huge favor.

 

Harry takes everything back - he actually hates Louis Tomlinson.

 

“You ain’t fooling anyone, Tomlinson. That bright red color on your cheeks tells me that you’re already thoroughly impressed with me. I’ve been looking at your smug mug everyday for over a decade - I can read you like a goddamn book.” Harry says with a cocky expression, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

 

Truthfully, he’s pretty damn chuffed that Louis has agreed to go out with him. At least he knows he has a chance at making the omega his mate.

 

“Pray tell, Mr. Styles, can you also read whether or not I reciprocate your non-platonic feelings?” Louis asks in a poor attempt at a Southern accent, batting his eyelashes teasingly like Scarlett O’Hara and her posse.

 

Harry’s almost sure that Louis is using humor to cover up how nervous he actually is, but he’s not planning on calling him out on it.

 

“I certainly hope so.” Harry’s answer comes out a lot more softly than he had intended, his tone revealing his insecurity and raw desperation to be with Louis.

 

The omega seems to sense his change in demeanor - because of course he does - shifting his playful expressing into one of pure fondness and joy.

 

“I do, Haz. I really do.”

 

There’s something to be said about Louis’ attitude towards Harry’s invitation.

 

Unlike all the other unmated omegas Harry knows, Louis didn’t throw himself at him or attempt to seduce him by overexpressing his sensuality.

 

On the contrary, Louis played hard to get even though he’s clearly happy that their relationship is developing into something less platonic, which shows that he’s not willing to throw away his integrity and principles just because a pretty boy smiles at him.

 

It goes to prove what Harry already knew – Louis is someone worth keeping.

 

***

 

It’s five minutes before the agreed time and Louis is surprisingly calm.

 

You’d think that the opportunity to go on a date with your life-long crush would be enough to drive anyone insane with nerves and pressure, but this is Louis and Harry we’re talking about.

 

Their mutual declarations of affection yesterday hadn’t made their interactions awkward or uncomfortable like you’d probably expect, but there was an overwhelming sense of normality instead, with a silver lining of relief and pure joy.

 

There’s something really peaceful and soothing about finally revealing a big secret, and it had made Louis feel like he could finally breathe without any fear around Harry.

 

Louis isn’t really dressed up, having jokingly told Harry that he refused to go on the exact same date as all the other omegas before him, which resulted in the alpha deciding to just surprise him instead.

 

He’s wearing a white sweater that, according to Zayn, highlights his tanned skin, making him seem like he’s “glowing”, and his legs are clad in pair of black jeans that always seem to draw the attention of every single alpha towards his butt.

 

The omega sure as hell hopes that his outfit will be appropriate for whatever Harry has planned for their date.

 

Louis gets that familiar fluttering in his stomach when the doorbell rings, opening the door to find a similarly dressed Harry smiling adorably.

 

“Hey, Lou. You look good - I like the sweater. Is it the one you got from Urban Outfitters the other day?”

 

Louis merely squints in response, not sure whether it’s a heartfelt compliment or just a charming thing to say.

 

“Did you use that same line on all the other omegas? Huh? Is it part of the same Styles art of seduction I’ve heard them gossiping about? Because let me tell you, I’m a lot less impressionable than those bimbos.” Louis says, crossing his arms challengingly.

 

He might pine as much as all those other omegas, maybe even more, but at least he’s aware of how pathetic he is and knows how to control himself around the alpha.

 

Harry snorts unattractively, looking at Louis like he’s grown a second head.

 

“Art of seduction? The only art going on during those dates was the art of yawn concealing, trust me.”

 

“Wow, what a gentlemen… Anne must be so proud.” Louis says sarcastically, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

 

It certainly does help that he’s heard Harry ranting about all the previous dates he’s been on, otherwise he would probably feel awfully jealous of those other omegas.

 

“What can I say? I’ve been saving up all the sweetness for you, baby.” Harry jokes, somehow still causing Louis’ cheeks to heat up, even through how hard he’s cringing at the alpha’s cheesiness.

 

Harry walks Louis to his car with a hand on his back and even opens the passenger door for him, so the omega decides to be merciful and not comment on how the alpha’s eyes seem glued to his ass.

 

“So, where are we going?” Louis asks, curious as to what Harry has planned for their first date. Oh God, he’s on a date with Harry!

 

“Guess you’ll find out soon enough, won’t you?” The alpha teases, sending a mischievous wink in Louis’ direction.

 

 

They’ve been driving for a while, conversation never going stale, when they make a weird turn.

 

Louis furrows his brow in confusion, wondering where the alpha is taking him. There’s only two places in that direction, a perpetually crowded Wal-Mart and - oh my fucking God – the zoo!

 

Louis inhales sharply, his eyes growing wide as a huge smile threatens to completely take over his face.

 

“We’re going to the zoo?” The omega asks excitedly, nearly screaming the question out due to how happy he is.

 

Louis _loves_ going to the zoo, and even spends large periods of time without visiting it because he doesn’t want it to get old and become any less exciting.

 

The alpha’s plan isn’t random or a lucky guess, and Louis really appreciates how well he knows him.

 

Going on a date to the zoo, with Harry of all people, is something that is beyond even his wildest dreams, and Louis feels like he could literally burst with happiness right now.

 

Harry nods, visibly chuffed about Louis’ reaction. His expression is not cocky in the slightest, but genuinely delighted that he’s brought such unfiltered joy into Louis’ day.

 

 

Harry was obviously smart enough to plan ahead, buying their tickets online so that they could skip the usual ridiculously long line. The alpha has clearly gone to a great extent to make their date enjoyable, and Louis could literally kiss him right now.

 

(Well, truthfully, he always feels like kissing Harry, but that urge has been infinitely magnified today.)

 

It seems like they might be on the same frequency this time around, as the alpha’s left hand has been subtly bumping into the smaller man’s own for a while now, sometimes even bending his index finger to caress the back of Louis’ hand.

 

Harry apparently decides that he’s done testing the waters, the result clearly favorable, as he takes the plunge and finally links his fingers with Louis’ own, loosely enough to give the omega the option of ending the handholding if he wishes to do so.

 

Louis definitely doesn’t want it to stop though, so he squeezes Harry’s hand as if to say _I want this too_.

 

They completely disregard the zoo’s signs, choosing which animals they want to see without even considering the distance between them.

 

They coo at the red panda, laugh at the seals’ shenanigans, pet the ponies at the petting zoo section, and even have a staring contest with an owl.

 

They avoid the bat hut because Louis is terrified of them - “filthy rats of the air” - and the gorillas, as they tend to flip the fuck out around alphas.

 

They only stop touching when they reach the feline exhibition, Harry spotting the restroom and leaving to use it.

 

The zoo doesn’t belong to a particular pack, so members of multiple packs are mixed together, which usually does not constitute a problem.

 

Today, however, there’s a huge, cocky-looking alpha ogling Louis’ body without even bothering to be discreet about it, and Harry seems to be taking forever to return.

 

“Hey gorgeous, you seem awfully lonely there. A hot little omega like you, unmated? Well, it looks like today’s my lucky day…” The stranger purrs, looking at Louis like he’s a piece of meat.

 

The alpha is definitely underestimating him though, as Louis was raised by the fiercest omega he has ever met.

 

“Not interested, pal. Move along now.” Louis thanks the gods above that his voice didn’t show how scared of this alpha he actually is, and hopes and prays that the rejection will be a turn off for the stranger.

 

“Feisty, I like it.” The alpha says, moving even closer to Louis, “The feisty ones always scream the hardest when I tear their ass up with my huge alpha cock.”

 

Louis tries to fight his omega instincts, but as strong as his mind might be, his body still reacts to his fear by stepping away from the alpha until his back hits the wall.

 

The other man doesn’t let that deter him though, crowding Louis up against the wall and placing both of his hands on either side of the omega’s head.

 

The few people that had been there when Louis was first approached all seem to have disappeared, probably afraid of getting in the way of this aggressive alpha with their children around.

 

Louis is trying to keep his eyes glued to the alpha’s own, refusing to look away in submission, but the anger and lust he sees there are making him even more terrified.

 

“What’s going on here?” Harry’s voice finally causes Louis to break eye contact with the other alpha, looking at his date with poorly concealed fear and relief.

 

Harry’s in a fighting stance, but he’s clearly intending on resolving everything peacefully.

 

The stranger either doesn’t notice the dark, threatening look on Harry’s face or he just doesn’t care, because he answers with a snort.

 

“I’ve already claimed this one, dude. Get your own leaky slut.” The stranger demands, addressing Harry with a snarl before turning his attention back to Louis, “A fat ass like yours is just asking to be wrecked, gorgeous. Bet you’re dying to get a big knot like mine stuck insi-“

 

Louis’ aggressor doesn’t even get to finish his revolting sentence before Harry is pulling him away from Louis and crowding him up against the wall with a hand around his neck.

 

The omega doesn’t see what happens next because Harry growled aggressively as soon as he got the other alpha against the wall, forcing Louis’ head to involuntarily bend down in submission, but he does hear the pained sounds leaving his attacker’s mouth and the noise of bone hitting bone.

 

Six alpha security guards arrive almost instantly to break up the fight, making Louis wonder why they hadn’t come sooner considering how they were clearly aware of the situation.

 

“Don’t even fucking look in his direction, you piece of shit, or I swear I’ll rip you apart.” Harry threatens, looking disturbingly willing to keep his promise.

 

There’s blood on his best friend’s hands and clothes, and his face is red with anger, but Louis isn’t scared of him – on the contrary – he has never felt safer.

 

The security guards try to kick them all out of the premises, but Harry proves once again that he’s a worthy pack leader.

 

The alpha demands to see the security footage with the manager, keeping them from being banned from visiting the zoo ever again as it proves that the other alpha was being sexually aggressive towards Louis and that Harry was merely defending his potential mate.

 

Harry even manages to get the manager to apologize to Louis for not providing a safe environment and not coming to his aid when he was clearly being harassed.

 

The alpha is awfully quiet when they leave the office though, making Louis wonder what’s going on in that gorgeous head of his.

 

“Are you mad at me?” The omega asks in a small voice, not because he’s scared of Harry’s reaction, but because he doesn’t want “his” alpha to be upset with him.

 

His question seems to break Harry out of his reverie, as he holds Louis’ face gently with a frown on his own, his thumbs rubbing soft circles over the omega’s shaved cheeks.

 

“No, of course not, Lou. I’m furious at that asshole for harassing you and pissed off at the staff for turning a blind eye during that whole time, but, mostly, I’m mad at myself for not protecting you better. I mean, I asked you out on a date to, like, your _favorite_ place on earth, and then ruined it for you by letting some dickhead think that you were vulnerable and unprotected. I’m so fucking in love with you and now I’ve gone and ruined everything. I’m so, so sorry, Lou.”

 

Harry looks absolutely _devastated_ , his gaze drifting down to the ground halfway through his explanation, and Louis is sure that the alpha’s going to keep beating himself up for something that isn’t even his fault if he doesn’t do something drastic.

 

He barely even has time to rejoice in the fact that Harry said that he’s _in love with him_ before he’s rising to his tiptoes to surprise the alpha with a sweet, innocent peck.

 

“There, now everything’s fixed and we can go see the penguins.” Louis states, a crimson blush covering his cheeks due to his own bold move.

 

He casually looks up from under his thick eyelashes to find Harry still looking rather dazed, his gaze fixed on Louis’ lips like he can’t believe they touched his own.

 

The alpha breaks out of his reverie soon enough, his plush, pink lips curling into an adorable smile before hugging Louis tightly, as if he’s trying to check if the omega is real.

 

“Let’s go see those hilarious motherfuckers.” Harry whispers into the crook of Louis’ neck, making the omega have to suppress the shiver that is threatening to travel down his spine.

 

The penguins are predictably cute and adorable, of course, but so are Louis and Harry, if the omega may say so himself.

 

Louis drops his head onto Harry’s shoulder as they watch two tiny penguins play fight, casually whispering, “I’m in love with you too, by the way”, and breaking the companionable silence that had been previously established.

 

Harry doesn’t respond, not vocally, but he squeezes Louis’ body closer to his and drops a sweet kiss to the top of the omega’s head.

 

All in all, and despite the little, uh, _incident_ , Louis had the time of his life at the zoo, and he’s never been more certain that Harry is the love of his life.

 

Harry buys him cotton candy before driving him home, so the small peck they exchange when the alpha walks him to his door is extra sweet.

 

*

 

The thing about dating your best friend is that you’re never really sure what counts as a date.

 

There’s nothing unusual about the five men spending an evening binge-watching _Game of Thrones_ at Harry’s house, but the long-winded kiss the alpha gave Louis when he arrived was definitely not an everyday action a few months ago, and neither was the possessive hand on his knee when he got a text from his alpha friend, James.

 

So, Louis isn’t sure how many dates they’ve been on, but they’ve kissed every single day since that infamous zoo date, so that’s got to constitute a somewhat serious relationship, right?

 

They haven’t discussed bonding yet, or anything too serious to be honest, but Harry hasn’t gone out with anybody else since their first date, and Louis even invited Stan for coffee with the sole intent of turning him down.

 

Stan had been sweet and understanding when Louis explained that he’d been in love with Harry for a few years, and even wished them all the happiness in the world. The omega is certain that he’s going to make a great mate for somebody else one day.

 

“Hey, I nearly forgot,” Louis interjects suddenly, addressing Harry without actually taking his eyes off the screen, “my mom’s making that fancy Spanish dish tomorrow and she told me to bring you when she invited me.”

 

“Oooh…” Liam says, startling the couple, “So, Harry’s officially meeting your parents, then.”

 

Harry snorts in response, “Are you serious? I’ve known Louis’ family for literally over a decade _,_ Liam. What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Liam’s right,” Zayn interjects, “he’d been over a million times too, but they still invited him for dinner once, two or three months before we bonded, and asked him all these weird questions about, like, kids and omega rights, and shit.”

 

“You might want to start packing and move to Canada, then, Harry. You stand no chance against Jay, trust me. She is one fierce lady.” Niall says, looking at Harry amusedly.

 

“They’re wrong, right? This isn’t some sort of rite of passage, is it?” Harry asks, looking at Louis like he’s begging the omega to comfort him and say what he wants to hear.

 

No chance in hell, buddy.

 

“I mean, she might have said the words “official” and “interrogate” a few times, but I wasn’t paying too much attention.” Louis lies, rejoicing in Harry’s panic.

 

It’s not often that the alpha is genuinely frightened, and the omega is planning on exploiting Harry’s newly acquired fear of Jay to no end.

 

***

 

Harry’s nervous.

 

He’s been to the Tomlinson’s family home about a million times, but that knowledge is doing absolutely nothing to calm him down.

 

Jay, much like Louis, is intimidating and overly protective of her loved ones.

 

Before today, Harry would have probably been on that list himself, but, as her son’s boyfriend, he fears that she might see him as the enemy now, and boy, does he not want to get on Jay’s bad side. She’s a lovely lady, she really is, but Harry’s pretty sure she could have him sobbing and asking for his mommy with a single look.

 

And Louis, the little weasel, will be of no help whatsoever – he’ll probably even make it harder for Harry to survive this dinner. He could see it in his eyes, how much the omega was enjoying seeing him panicking over being re-introduced to his family.

 

(Truthfully, had it been the other way around, Harry would have thoroughly enjoyed watching Louis scramble for acceptance too – they are truly made for one another.)

 

 

Dinner goes by surprisingly well, though Liam and Zayn were right about it being a rite of passage.

 

Harry thinks that he answered every question and concern with an adequate, yet honest response, and he’s feeling pretty damn chuffed about how well he reacted under pressure.

 

He’s glad that Liam warned him yesterday though, as he would have probably been too stupefied to give calm, logical answers if he hadn’t been expecting an interrogation.

 

The most unusual part of dinner wasn’t Jay’s incessant questioning actually, but Louis’ behavior.

 

Not only was the omega not visibly amused seeing Harry being grilled, he even looked like he was hardly paying them any attention, mostly playing with his food without actually eating much.

 

Harry didn’t want to call him out on his strange behavior in front of his entire family though, so he was planning on waiting until they were alone, which Louis made sure never happened. Even when they were playing with the babies and helping Lottie with her English class project, Louis still made an excuse to get himself as far away from the alpha as possible.

 

“Did I do something?” Harry finally asks Lottie, hoping that the empathetic looks she’s been sending in Louis’ direction mean that she knows what’s wrong with his boyfriend.

 

“No, he’s just upset about what those bitches were saying about him again…” Lottie exhales, looking at Harry like he’s supposed to know exactly what she’s talking about.

 

“What bitches? Who’s been bad mouthing Louis?”

 

Lottie looks incredibly uncomfortable now, clearly feeling guilty about telling Harry something that her brother was apparently keen on keeping a secret.

 

She seems to ponder for a few minutes, probably wondering whether or not she should tell Harry what is going on.

 

“There’s a group of omegas that have been trash talking him probably since your first date. They say all this stupid crap, like how he got his job as sub-pack leader by, you know, doing, uh, doing inappropriate stuff.”

 

The blush on Lottie’s cheeks says that they must have phrased it very, very differently.

 

“We ran into two of them at the supermarket today and they started pretending to be really friendly just to make rude comments about his weight, like, _when I was a little chubbier like you, I used to eat Doritos too_ and _you should come to our Pilates class, it would be great for that fat on your stomach_. They’re just jealous you chose him really, but you know Lou, criticism always gets to him.”

 

Louis either senses that they’ve been talking about him, or he just has freakishly good timing, because he shows up just as Lottie is finishing her sentence.

 

“Mom wants to put the babies down for their nap.” Louis says, gently picking Doris up from the playpen.

 

Lottie intervenes before he reaches Ernest, “I’ll take them, Louis. You and Harry can stay here.”

 

“So,” Harry says as soon as Lottie leaves with both babies, “do you want to tell me why you’re upset, Lou?”

 

“No. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine.” Louis denies immediately, looking both defensive and defiant at the same time somehow.

 

Harry knows better than to drop the subject, though; he’s noticed how, despite clearly not wanting to talk about it, Louis is not actually angry, which means that, deep down _,_ he actually needs to rant about the omegas who have apparently been tormenting him for quite some time now.

 

“Louis, Lottie talked to me already. There’s no point in pretending that nothing’s wrong.” Harry says in a soothing tone, knowing that Louis needs love and compassion right now despite his aggressive stance.

 

“Well, if Lottie’s told you everything, then what the fuck do you want from me, huh?” The omega argues, clearly mad about the fact that Lottie and Harry have been talking about him behind his back.

 

“Only you can tell me what’s going on in that head of yours, Lou. I couldn’t care less what those omegas think of you… What I want to know is how _you_ feel about the things that they’ve been saying.”

 

Louis sighs, dropping his fighting stance, “If I tell you, do you promise to listen as my boyfriend and best friend, and not as my pack leader? They say enough shit about me as it is; I don’t need them thinking that I snitched on them to the authority.”

 

It’s not an easy promise to make - Harry is already antsy to punish them and he doesn’t even know who they are or what exactly they’ve been saying – but he decides that it’s a sacrifice that needs to be made in order for Louis to get this off his chest.

 

“I promise, Lou.” Harry says truthfully, hoping that Louis will feel comfortable enough now to share this secret that he’s apparently been keeping for a while.

 

“I guess it started after our first date. Taylor and her little squad must have realized that you were more interested in me than in them and that made them angry, so they started bitching about me to everyone. They make all these comments about, like, my weight and my looks _really_ loudly to make sure I hear them, but, you know what? That shit doesn’t even bother me that much. I know I’m never going to be as skinny as they are, and I’ve made my peace with that a long time ago.”

 

“What really pisses me off is the shit that they say in front of my _sisters_. Like, I can deal with them thinking that I’m a slut or whatever, I really can, but when they say that kind of stuff in front of my family, I feel like strangling them! How can you be so fucking cheap that you say, in front of my fifteen-year-old sister, that I got the job as sub-pack leader by sucking dick? I mean, I know it’s not true, Lottie knows it’s not true, but how can they just fucking say shit like that in the middle of the goddamn supermarket for anyone and everyone to hear?”

 

Tears are gathering in Louis’ eyes now, and he looks about two words away from breaking down, so Harry takes a leap of faith and holds him tightly against his chest.

 

He lets his boyfriend cry against his chest for as long as it takes him to calm down, making him a cup of tea and bringing it to the couch when Louis finally stops weeping.

 

The house is unexpectedly quiet, and none of Louis’ siblings have interrupted them yet, so Harry guesses Jay must know that they’re having a serious conversation and mustn’t be disturbed.

 

“I know you said that you don’t care about the comments that they make about your looks, but, for the record, you’re absolutely gorgeous and I have yet to meet an alpha that doesn’t see that. I wouldn’t have had to hit so many people in the head to make them stop staring at you when we were school if you weren’t so damn attractive. Your body is, like, perfect. Trust me, I’ve fucking noticed. I know omegas are usually really into being super skinny, but that’s not necessarily what alphas like.”

 

“As for the whole sex thing, I’m sure nobody really believes the shit that they’re saying, not even them. You smell really, really pure, trust me. Your looks and your smell are probably the reasons why all the creeps and pervs always flock to you when you leave pack grounds. Taylor and her squad are the ones who are in the wrong here, and I’m sure that everybody can tell that they’re just jealous, so, as long as we have clear consciences, we should have nothing to worry about. I know it’s hard to be criticized like that, especially when it’s not true, but there’s nothing that either of us can do to change what they think of you. I mean, I could do something as pack leader, but I get why you wouldn’t want that. I’m going to give them the stink eye from now on though, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t even know _how_ to give anyone the stink eye. We might have to practice it for a little while first.” Louis giggles, and Harry couldn’t be happier to be mocked.

 

Louis is looking a lot less upset as he lies down on the couch, the tips of his brown hair reaching the side of Harry’s left thigh as he throws his legs over the arm of the couch. The omega accidentally exposes a bit of the tanned skin above the waistband of his jeans, but he pushes his t-shirt down immediately to hide it away.

 

Harry has always _loved_ Louis’ curves, and he has often imagined what the omega would look like pregnant. He’s sure that he would look gorgeous carrying his pups.

 

“I can’t believe they made fun of your little tummy.” Harry whines, and in one swift move he quite literally sixty-nines Louis to blow raspberries on his belly.

 

“St-Stop. Harry!” Louis giggles, trying to push Harry off. The alpha isn’t having it, though.

 

“It’s so cute. I love it!” Harry says in a weird baby voice. He can’t believe he actually managed to make Louis fall in love with him.

 

Louis is squealing and squirming now, and he looks like the single most adorable being Harry has ever seen. He can’t wait to be his mate.

 

*

 

For many, many years, Harry kept his imagination in a chokehold, never allowing it to make up any non-platonic scenarios involving Louis. Denial is a strong form of inertia, and now that he has defeated it, his mind has been able to run a bit too free.

 

Just this morning, he spent the entire drive to work imagining what Louis would look with Harry’s bond mark on his neck, the ultimate sign of dedication and love. Most alphas would even describe it as a symbol of possession, but Louis is not a dog, and Harry doesn’t want to have his balls chopped off.

 

(But if that bond mark just so happens to keep other alphas away from his boy, he sure as hell isn’t going to be complaining.)

 

Thoughts of a mated Louis soon evolved into imagining a pregnant Louis, so, by lunchtime, Harry could hardly think of anything else besides _his_ omega beautifully rounded with his pups.

 

It certainly isn’t too much of a leap to imagine what Louis would look like playing with their children – Harry has seen him interact with his six younger siblings too many times to count, and he’s never been anything less than loving and gentle around them.

 

The afternoon, though, was a complete nightmare.

 

Harry made the mistake of joining his four closest friends for a friendly game of soccer – well, technically, only three of his friends played since Zayn refused to run, as per usual - and, unfortunately for him, got to witness a sweaty, rosy-cheeked Louis in his element, the omega always having been a fantastic player.

 

Harry’s currently driving home, his cock threatening to burn a hole through his shorts.

 

Louis had looked absolutely _filthy_ running up and down the pitch, or maybe it’s just Harry’s imagination that is extremely indecent.

 

Every time Louis had squatted to take a breather, Harry had seen him bouncing on his cock.

 

Whenever he fixed his sweaty hair, Harry had pictured him on his back with his legs over the alpha’s shoulders, being positively _wrecked_ by his knot.

 

Every time Harry had seen his red cheeks and sweaty skin, his mind had been filled with pictures of himself feeding Louis his cock, the omega struggling and gagging, but still begging for more.

 

So yeah, Harry’s thoughts involving Louis aren’t always PG, but who can blame him when he’s dating the single most gorgeous omega in the world?

 

He told the guys that he would meet them later for dinner, claiming that he’d forgotten to feed his cat.

 

(Harry’s not even sure how they fell for that shitty excuse, as he treats Cupcake like a princess.)

 

 

Harry pulls his shorts and underwear off as soon as he closes the door behind him, providing some much needed relief for his aching cock.

 

He doesn’t tease himself this time, his tugs slightly too hard and fast, already too close to the edge to even think about getting the bottle of lube from his bedroom.

 

He grabs the sweater Louis had accidently left behind the last time he was here in a moment of weakness, that characteristically mouth-watering caramel-like scent of the omega causing his cock to twitch impressively, before spilling onto his hand.

 

He comes for a long, long time, the tantalizing smell attached to the sweater having been enough to encourage a knot, and he’s still twitching and panting by the time he’s finally done coming.

 

 

You know that feeling you get after you’ve masturbated, like everybody knows exactly what you were up to? Well, Harry’s living that right now, except multiplied by the ten-fold, as Liam and Zayn both raise their eyebrows as soon as he arrives at their apartment.

 

For the first time in his life, he really, really hopes that his fly is down or that he has something on his face, and that that’s the reason why they’re looking at him so strangely.

 

“Louis and Niall may not be able to recognize that smell, but Zayn and I certainly know it. You went home to jerk off, you horny bastard, and now you’ve come into my house stinking of alpha spunk, as if you thought you could fool us all. Shame on you, Harry Styles. Shame on you.” Liam smirks, looking like the cat that got the cream.

 

Showing how genuinely embarrassed he actually is would only encourage his friends further, so he opts for the “so what?” strategy.

 

“I’m a twenty-one-year-old alpha.” He says, as if it that’s a reasonable explanation for having to leave his friends in the middle of the day to masturbate, “I refuse to be embarrassed about having to jerk off every once in awhile.”

 

Harry’s pretty fucking embarrassed actually, mostly because the very person who fueled his little, uh, _private time_ , is sitting right there, his cheeks looking suspiciously pink as he pretends not to be listening to the conversation.

 

Zayn sends a meaningful look in Liam’s direction, the couple clearly having a silent conversation, as per usual. It’s only cute when Louis and Harry do it.

 

“Well, today’s your lucky day, Styles.” Liam sighs, “We have a surprise for you all and I don’t want your needy dick ruining it.”

 

“That’s what she said.” Louis interjects from the couch, proving Harry right – he had been paying attention, just chose to ignore the whole jacking off conversation. God bless him!

 

“What’s the surprise, Payno? Is it chocolate? I hope it’s chocolate!” Niall says excitedly, looking nothing like the twenty-two-year-old he actually is.

 

“Well, there’s a lovely dinner waiting to be served that my two lovely omegas prepared for us, so how about we start eating first?” Liam says, disregarding Niall’s question and walking towards the dinner table.

 

“ _Your_ omegas?” Harry and Louis complain at the same time, looking at Liam like they’re seriously considering beating him up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you two belong together, Louis is Harry’s omega, yadda, yadda, yadda. My omega and our amazing _best friend_ , Louis, prepared this delicious meal for us.” Liam mocks, rolling his eyes at their ridiculous attachment to one another.

 

Louis snorts, “What he means to say is that Louis over here cooked, and Zayn mainly ruined everything he got his hands on.”

 

Zayn doesn’t seem offended by Louis’ accusation in the slightest, simply shrugging his shoulders, “That’s pretty damn accurate, actually.”

 

“So, the surprise’s chocolate, right?” Niall asks as he serves himself, earning himself three eye-rolls and one frustrated sigh.

 

“Fucking hell! There’s no chocolate, Niall!” Zayn answers, visibly exasperated with his friend’s gluttony.

 

Liam clears his throat, obviously wanting to avoid having to deal with a mutiny.

 

“Well, we actually invited you over tonight because we wanted to tell you something that we’re very excited about.”

 

Liam pauses to grab his mate’s hand, “Zayn’s pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.”

 

Liam’s smile is so wide, it’s lifting off his face and flying to the fucking moon.

 

There’s a few seconds of stunned silence before the whole room erupts into squeals and happy laughter.

 

“Congratulations, Li!” Harry exclaims, hugging Liam tightly.

 

Harry is so, so happy and excited for Liam and Zayn; they’re going to be amazing parents. Lord knows Liam has been parenting the other four boys for as long as he’s known them, so he’s certainly gotten quite a lot of practice already.

 

The alpha is hit with a wave of nostalgia, quite similar to when the couple announced that they’re planning on bonding.

 

There’s just something about seeing your best friends grow up and achieve their lifelong goals that really grounds you and makes you appreciate having them in your life.

 

Everything’s changing, and not just for Liam and Zayn. All of their lives are moving forward, but Harry isn’t the slightest bit afraid of the future.

 

He can picture it already, telling Liam and Zayn’s little son or daughter about how they all met.

 

Maybe by then he’ll even be holding his and Louis’ baby…

 

For now though, Harry is ecstatic about being just an uncle.

 

Louis suddenly drops to his knees (uh, image successfully saved into the spank bank) and starts addressing Zayn’s still flat belly, talking to him or her as if the baby can hear him already.

 

There are tears in the omega’s eyes, looking so beautifully moved by the fact that there’s a baby coming into their lives, and Harry can’t wait to start his own family with this lovely man.

 

“How far along are you, Zee?” Louis asks once he’s done fawning over the growing life inside the other omega’s belly.

 

“I’m only a month and a half along. I know you’re not supposed to tell people before the end of the first trimester, but Liam and I couldn’t wait that long to let you guys in on the secret. We only found out about it a little over a week ago ourselves.” Zayn answers, his eyes looking suspiciously wet due to his friends’ overwhelmingly enthusiastic and sappy reactions to the baby news.

 

“How did I not notice any of this?” Louis wonders out loud, furrowing his brow in confusion. Early pregnancy indicators are very noticeable, and, with a family as big as his, he always gets suspicious whenever anyone throws up.

 

“I haven’t really had any real symptoms yet. I only took the test because we had decided to forgo contraception during my last day of heat. We weren’t sure if we wanted kids yet, so we left it up for fate to decide. We figured that if it was meant to happen, then one day would be enough for me to get pregnant. I’ve been to the Doctor’s already and she said that everything’s okay, and that I should just rejoice in the fact that I’m not throwing up every five minutes.” Zayn explains, and Harry is still having trouble processing the fact that there’s an actual _human_ growing inside him.

 

Needless to say, dinner at the Payne (and Tomlinson?) house is a joyful affair, everyone’s mind and eyes set on the still non-existing bump.

 

*

 

“Can we go to Quiznos today?” Louis asks, stepping into Harry’s office just like he already owned it – never mind the fact that the alpha is still in the middle of a meeting with Ben.

 

(The omega never liked him much anyway.)

 

“Let me wrap everything up with Ben first, and then we’ll go, okay?” Harry negotiates, perfectly aware of how grumpy Louis gets when he’s hungry.

 

The alpha doesn’t even like Quiznos - there are too many choices for him to make and he has enough of that in his professional life – but he’s willingness to please Louis has only gotten worse since they started dating.

 

The omega accepts his terms, but opts for sitting down in one of the chairs in Harry’s office instead of just leaving the room like everybody would have expected him to do.

 

The pack leader doesn’t mind it though; he can’t wait to meet Louis’ outrageous demands when they’re mated.

 

It’s not a matter of “if” anymore, not for Harry. The alpha is certain that Louis is going to be his mate soon enough.

 

 

Louis doesn’t seem to share his opinion, apparently.

 

“My mom’s going to be ecstatic when I tell her that I’m moving back into her house.” Louis says with a fond smile when they return to the pack headquarters after picking up their sandwiches.

 

“Why are moving back?” Harry asks, confused as to where this conversation is coming from.

 

“Well, it’s one thing for me to camp out at Liam and Zayn’s place when it’s just the two of them, but they’re going to be a family now, and I don’t want to impose. I’m so excited about the baby that I can’t even be bothered to be upset about having to move out.” Louis explains with that characteristic duh tone he seems to only use around Harry.

 

“I still don’t see why that would mean that you have to move back to your parents’ place.” Harry says, resisting the temptation to use the exact same tone as Louis.

 

“You’re right, Harry. Maybe the baby can live in the bathtub so that I’ll still get to keep my room. Just going to have to be careful not to drown him or her when we’re showering…” Louis deadpans, looking at Harry like he’s brain damaged.

 

“That’s not what I meant, _Lewis_. I guess I just thought- um. You know what, never mind, you’re clearly not on the same page as me anyway.”

 

Truthfully, Harry is kind of heartbroken and trying not to show it.

 

As sure as he may be that Louis is the love of his life, the jury’s apparently still out on whether or not they should bond for the omega.

 

“Don’t “never mind” me. Tell me what you’re thinking, Haz.”

 

Harry has always had this terrible habit of dismissing his feelings and complaints as if they don’t matter as much as everyone else’s, but Louis never lets him get away with it. He usually loves how much the omega cherishes his opinions, but, right now, he wishes Louis would just let it go.

 

Harry sighs, “I guess I figured you’d be moving out within the next _eight months_ anyway because you would bond with me, but I guess not. It’s okay though - I’m not trying to pressure you. You can take as much time as you need to decide if you want to be with me and I’ll still be here waiting for you. Or if you want to dip a little further into the dating pool to check out your options, that’d be okay too, I guess.”

 

This conversation is all sorts of painful for Harry.

 

He doesn’t want Louis to date anyone else, _obviously_. It would kill him if he had to witness the love of his life fall in love with someone else.

 

Harry had almost taken their relationship for granted before today, and he had, therefore, assumed that they were getting closer and closer to being mates.

 

Knowing that Louis isn’t as certain of their relationship and of their love for each other is tearing his heart into pieces.

 

“I don’t want to go for a swim in the dating pool or whatever ridiculous expression you just used! I thought that _you_ were the one who was on the fence about us. I mean, have I not made it obvious how much I want to be yours?” Louis says, looking at Harry accusingly before rolling his eyes in exasperation.

 

“Well, you haven’t actually said anything about it, have you?” Harry counteracts, visibly frustrated with how poorly their first serious conversation about bonding is going.

 

Not even a minute ago, Harry was overreacting because he thought that Louis was going to dump him and shack up with someone else, and now they’re fighting over whose fault it is that the fact they both want to bond was not shared knowledge.

 

“Well, you haven’t fucking asked, have you?” Louis points out, his face red with pure annoyance.

 

There’s a tense moment when they both seem to evaluate each other’s level of frustration, not wanting to infuriate the other even further by making a mocking comment.

 

When Harry fails to find any trace of actual rage on Louis’ face, he tries and fails to contain his laughter due to how terrible they are at communicating, the end result being a hilarious sound that resembles a cross between a sneeze and a fart, triggering both men into laughing until their stomachs hurt.

 

“We’re literally the worst, I hate us.” Louis says when he finally manages to breathe properly, looking at Harry with a fond smile on his lips.

 

“Umm, I don’t know about that. I think that you loooove us.” Harry mocks, moving closer to Louis to nuzzle at the soft skin of his neck.

 

He places a tentative kiss on the place where his mark is going to be soon enough, and smirks when he feels the omega shiver under his ministrations.

 

“Sadly, you’re right. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in the world.”

 

It’s not often that Louis makes serious sappy comments, but when he does, they always make Harry’s heart melt.

 

“Be mine, Louis.” Harry begs, knowing that the omega will understand the proposal written in between the lines.

 

“Ask me properly and I might say yes.” Louis smirks, licking devilishly into Harry’s mouth.

 

The little fiend knows exactly which buttons to press in order to make Harry do what he wants and somehow still make him feel like it was the alpha’s choice all along.

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you please, please, please be my mate?”

 

Had Harry planned this moment, he would have made a proper occasion out of it, probably with a candle-lit dinner and lots of flowers - the whole shebang.

 

“Wait, should I take it back and make a grand proposal some other day? Would you like that better?” Harry recants before Louis even has a chance to respond.

 

Louis looks at him fondly, “Nah, a spur of the moment proposal is much more “us”. I love it. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, pet. It may be unplanned, but it’s certainly sincere. There’s absolutely nothing in this whole world that I want more than to be your mate.”

 

*

 

There’s a lot more to bonding than just proposing and the act itself.

 

As pack leader, and after having had such an unconventional appointment, Harry is set on following every single tradition, starting with asking Louis’ dad for his son’s hand.

 

He’s not suicidal though, so he asks Jay to be present to give her opinion as well.

 

Harry doesn’t mention that he’s actually already proposed, which will probably come back to bite him in the ass eventually, but both Jay and Mark are over the moon about his intention to make Louis his mate, and he leaves the Tomlinson household with their seal of approval.

 

The next order of business is more sentimental than traditional, Harry hosting a dinner party at his (and soon to be Louis’) house to announce their plans to bond.

 

Between Zayn’s pregnancy and their engagement, Harry is pretty sure they’ve broken Niall, as the beta has yet to stop smiling.

 

Next comes the official announcement, and Harry decides to make a big deal out of it by having an engagement party.

 

Along with various desired guests, there are also some very unwanted ones, such as Taylor and her little _Mean Girl_ -esque gang.

 

Louis responds to the evil and mocking looks they send his way by keeping his head up and a smile on his lips, and Harry, well Harry parades him around like he’s the second coming of Christ, proving, once and for all, that he couldn’t be happier with his choice.

 

The date that they’ve set for the mating ceremony is approaching fast, and Harry can’t wait to have Louis as his mate, in his house, and, quite frankly, in his bed.

 

***

 

If Louis could only wish for one thing right now, it would be for time to go by slower.

 

He’s genuinely excited about bonding with Harry, he really is, it’s just that he’s, well, scared as fuck.

 

The thing about mating with someone is that you _mate_ with someone, and, as an omega, he was raised to be embarrassed and, quite frankly, terrified of anything and everything sex related.

 

It’s not even his parents’ fault really, but society’s in general.

 

In order to make sure omegas remain pure until they’re mated, they’re taught to be afraid of being intimate with someone, and Louis has heard sex being described as a painful and shameful act too many times to not let that influence his opinion.

 

He trusts Harry, he really does, and he’s well acquainted with enough mated omegas to know that they aren’t making some sort of selfless sacrifice every time they have sex, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s driving himself insane.

 

There’s an innate need to please within omegas, and, truthfully, Louis is terrified of being a disappointment in bed.

 

It’s really fucking ironic how, as an omega, you’re supposed to be pure and innocent, and yet, when the time comes, you’re also meant to be some sort of sex god, even though you have no real knowledge or experience whatsoever.

 

Plus, it certainly doesn’t help that Louis can hardly stand the idea of letting anyone see him without his goddamn shirt on, let alone completely naked.

 

You’re told to hide your private bits so many times as a child that it just becomes ingrained in your brain as a mortifying situation to let someone see you like _that_.

 

Alphas, unlike omegas, are taught to be proud of their bodies, and, especially, of the very thing that makes them pure alpha, and Harry is known to have a bit of an exhibitionist streak to him, so he knows that the alpha wouldn’t understand why he’s so self-conscious.

 

The omega Sex-Ed class he had in high school is actually proving to be completely useless in “real” life.

 

For one, his teacher had told them that “an omega’s dignity is attached to their clothing, so, when it comes off, so does their dignity”, which is certainly not an encouraging thought to have when you’re about to let your mate undress you for the first time.

 

Secondly, the whole complexity of sex was reduced to “letting an alpha knot you to create pups”.

 

Louis is not proud to admit that, at the time, he had thought that an alpha penis would literally twist in itself to create a proper knot, like in a rope. God, was that a stupid concept, but it serves to prove how clueless teenage omegas are due to how they’re raised.

 

Third, and lastly, they didn’t even talk about contraception during those classes, and, until very recently, Louis was under the impression that the only time when omegas were able to conceive was during their heat, and that not having sex when you’re in heat was the way that couples chose when to get pregnant.

 

It’s not true, of course.

 

Heat drastically increases your chances of getting pregnant, but it is possible to get knocked up outside of that period, so the large majority of mated couples use condoms or, more commonly, birth control pills.

 

As a matter of fact, there’s an unspoken expectation for omegas to get on the pill at least a few weeks before the mating ceremony to make sure that it’s working properly.

 

Louis tried to get his hands on those magical pills but, unlike every other fucking omega he knows, his Doctor wouldn’t prescribe them without Harry’s written consent.

 

Oh, the perks of being engaged to the pack leader!

 

Everybody gets a say over his or her own body except for Louis apparently, because no one wants to enrage their pack leader.

 

He’s still trying to get the courage to tell Harry about it, and time is running out.

 

See, how can everybody expect him to just hop onto his fiancé’s dick when he can’t even mention that he went to the doctor’s to get birth control in preparation for said dick hopping?

 

There’s also another big issue - literally!

 

Louis knows _exactly_ what he’s dealing with, and every time he pictures it, he can’t help but think that that’s going to hurt like a motherfucker going in.

 

Once, when they were eighteen, Louis went camping with the other four boys.

 

Louis and Zayn had been sound asleep in their tent when they were awoken by Harry and Liam’s voices.

 

It wasn’t even six a.m. yet, so they opened the zipper just enough to peek out and tell them to shut the fuck up.

 

The early morning light was enough to showcase Liam and Harry’s naked bodies – the two alphas had apparently decided to go skinny-dipping in the lake, probably thinking that the omegas would still be sleeping.

 

Liam had been walking towards the water, so only his backside was visible, but Harry, well Harry was in the process of taking his underwear off, so both omegas got a full frontal.

 

Louis can still picture it perfectly, the dark coarse hair so striking against Harry’s pale skin, framing a mind-blowingly large cock.

 

It was _huge_ , even completely flaccid, and it might have even grown bigger since then, given that alphas’ puberties technically last until they’re twenty years old.

 

Louis had been, and still is, a mess of mixed emotions when he thinks about the alpha’s naked body.

 

It was impressive as fuck, and his omega instincts were thoroughly pleased with what he’d seen – he has yet to think about it without producing slick – but Louis hadn’t even been aware that alpha penises could be that big, so it had scared the living shit out of him.

 

Zayn had been just as traumatized at the time, and, for the longest time, they’d both considered joining a convent.

 

They never told anyone about what they saw on that camping trip, but Louis certainly hasn’t forgotten the, uh, _incident_.

 

He knows that his body was literally made to take an alpha cock, but he’s still terrified of, like, bleeding or losing the ability to control his bowel movements.

 

Not even his talk with Zayn was enough to crush his worries.

 

The other omega did assure him that “sex is, like, the best thing ever, Lou, I swear”, but his main suggestion was that he talked to Harry, as the alpha was the only person who could truly promise that everything would be okay.

 

“Plus”, Zayn had said, “communication is the key to great sex, so Harry should know that you’re scared, so that he can take that into consideration”.

 

Fucking Zayn, with his fucking wise advice and shit.

 

*

 

They’re at Harry’s house when it finally happens, cuddling on the couch and watching “The Perks of Being a Wallflower”.

 

Harry had been working out when Louis first got here, hitting the punching bag with powerful blows that left the omega all hot and bothered, so he’d chosen to watch an enrapturing movie to see if his hormones would calm the fuck down.

 

“So,” Harry says right after the Prom scene, “is there anything you want to talk to me about?”

 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

“Nope, nothing comes to mind.”

 

Louis figures denial is the best way to keep himself from going through the mortifying experience of discussing his irrational fear of sex with his mate-to-be.

 

“Really? _Well_ , a little bird told me a totally different story, Louis.” Harry presses, a comforting expression on his face, as if he thinks Louis needs to be coddled through this conversation, which, truthfully, he does.

 

“Fucking Zayn! Always bitchin’ and snitchin’.” Louis grits through his teeth, rolling his eyes at his friend’s inability to keep a fucking secret.

 

(And to think that he once helped him wax his asshole right before Liam’s birthday because he couldn’t get an appointment! That ungrateful bastard!)

 

“Wrong bird, though now I’m curious. What does Zayn think we need to discuss, then?” Harry furrows his brow, worry written all over his face.

 

“Oh, nothing important, really. I like his jacket.” Louis deflects, pointing at Patrick.

 

Back to denial it is.

 

Harry sighs, “Okay, we’ll come back to Zayn later. It was actually Dr. Adams that, as you put it, “bitched and snitched”. She was wondering if I had decided not to let you take the pill, which is weird because A. you shouldn’t need my permission, seriously, this isn’t the fifteenth century, and B. we never had that conversation.”

 

Louis feels his entire face heat up, dropping his eyes to the ground and praying for it to swallow him whole.

 

Harry holds him a little closer when he receives no answer, “Baby, we’re the Dream Team remember? You can talk to me about anything. I can tell that you’re uncomfortable, but I’m going to keep pressing this issue until you open up to me. I can only help you and take good care of you if I know how you feel.”

 

“I-, uh, I-“ Louis tries, stammering like a fucking weirdo, “I can’t. Like I physically cannot talk about this.”

 

He knows that he’s being uncooperative and that Harry is exactly the right person to confide his fears and insecurities to, but he can’t help how awkward he is when the topic of sex comes up.

 

“Okay, come here.” Harry says, spreading his thighs as to allow Louis to fit in between them.

 

Louis has always had a hard time talking about anything major when he can feel other people’s eyes on him, and he could honest to God cry right now because he knows that Harry is doing everything he can to make him as comfortable as possible.

 

He takes his cue, crawling in between Harry’s legs to sit with his back against the alpha’s chest.

 

“How about we do this differently, then? I’ll do the talking and you just nod or shake your head no. Would that make it easier for you, Lou?”

 

Louis nods quickly.

 

“Were you scared of telling me that you went to the doctor’s to start taking the pill? Did you think I’d be mad for some reason?”

 

Louis shakes his head vigorously.

 

“Were you embarrassed, then?”

 

Nod.

 

“Is it about just contraception itself, or is it sex in general that you’re embarrassed to talk to me about?”

 

Louis panics – that’s not a yes or no question.

 

Harry understands the reason for his silence, of course he does.

 

“Is it the pill talk itself that makes you feel uncomfortable?”

 

There’s a hesitant pause before Louis shakes his head once.

 

His cheeks are bright red and he has yet to stop fidgeting, but he’s not upset with Harry – he knows that the alpha is just trying to help him.

 

Harry sighs, “Are you just _uncomfortable_ talking about sex, or are you actually scared of it? Because, and I’m going out on a bit of a whim here, but Liam and I were talking about the stupid things omegas are taught once, and he told me that Zayn had been terrified of losing his virginity. Is that what’s going on, Lou? Are you nervous or afraid to lose your virginity?”

 

Louis moves his knees closer to his chest as he braces himself for the undoubtedly awkward conversation that is about to take place.

 

He briefly considers denying everything as to avoid further embarrassment, but, truthfully, he’s in desperate need of reassurance, and only Harry can provide that.

 

The omega ends up nodding once, just a small movement that would have probably gone unnoticed had it not being for how closely Harry is looking at him.

 

“Look, pet, I don’t know what you’ve been told, and you’re probably too embarrassed to tell me anyway, but I can assure you that I want nothing more than to always take good care of you and make sure you’re okay. The unknown is always scary as fuck, but I fully intend on making sure that you always know what’s going on. I will _never_ do anything without letting you know about it or without your permission, and I’ll keep you in the loop every step of the way, I promise. It’s me, Lou, even if the circumstances are different from everything you’re used to, it’s still me, and you can always trust me and talk to me, okay? I know you can’t help how nervous you feel, but the last thing I want is for you to be scared, baby. It’ll be okay, I promise; better than okay, even. Do you trust me to take good care of you, pet?” Harry asks in a sweet tone, still not forcing Louis to make eye contact in order to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

 

“I do trust you. I’m sorry. I love you.” Louis finally gives a verbal answer, not wanting Harry to get the wrong idea.

 

It’s not Harry that he’s scared of, it truly isn’t. It’s this overemphasized act and everything leading up to it.

 

“Thank you for trusting me, baby. You don’t need to apologize, believe me. I understand where you’re coming from, I really do. I just hope _you_ understand that I’ll always take good care of you. I love you, Lou. So much…”

 

Harry buries his nose in Louis’ hair, breathing in the sweet smell of his peach shampoo, before dragging his lips over the soft, sensitive skin of the omega’s neck.

 

Louis can’t help the shiver that travels down his spine, and, just like that, the air shifts around them. Gone is Louis’ fear, replaced with a slight arousal that he’s trying to tone down.

 

It’s impossible to discuss sex without imagining how Harry’s naked body is going to feel around him, or how full Louis will be when he’s _inside_ him.

 

Harry clearly senses the change in Louis’ demeanor, as he splays his right hand over the omega’s belly and tugs him closer to him until there isn’t a single inch separating their bodies.

 

“I’ll make you feel so good, pet, you have no idea…” Harry practically purrs in Louis’ ear, causing a strangled gasp to fall from the omega’s lips.

 

There’s an unconscious sensuality to their movements now, their overheated bodies slowly sliding against one another as Harry maps Louis’ neck with his lips.

 

They’re still in the same position, not facing each other, but there’s something really intense about knowing that Harry’s cock is four layers of fabric away from resting directly against Louis’ bare ass.

 

There’s an involuntary neediness fueling Louis’ actions, similar to when he’s in heat, but more controlled and arousing, and he can’t help but think that he’d be willing to do and give Harry anything he asked for right now.

 

Louis’ phone suddenly starts ringing, successfully suspending their movements.

 

As frustrating as it may feel right now, it’s probably for the best that they were interrupted, as Louis isn’t sure they would have been able to keep themselves from doing something they definitely shouldn’t do before the bonding ceremony.

 

Louis gets up quickly to fetch his phone, ignoring how damp his underwear has become and hoping that Harry will either not notice it or be merciful enough to not mention it.

 

“Hello?” Louis answers, cringing as soon as he realizes just how obviously affected his voice sounds.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, this is Dr. Adams. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I was just calling to let you know that the medication you requested is now available for pick-up. Please feel free to come by the office whenever you wish to do so.”

 

“Oh, thank you. I’ll pick it up tomorrow morning then, if that’s okay.” Louis answers, dumbfounded as to why his doctor is being so over-the-top polite.

 

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson. I’ve also called to offer you my most sincere apologies. Please believe that I never meant to undermine or disrespect you, and that, by no means, was I implying that you weren’t entitled to make decisions regarding your own body. I apologize for my behavior, and you have my word that I won’t be making the same mistake ever again.”

 

“I accept your apology, Dr. Adams, thank you for calling. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then. Have a lovely evening.”

 

Louis raises his eyebrows as soon as he turns to look at Harry, as he’s sure that the pack leader is the reason behind Dr. Adams’ change of heart.

 

“What in the world did you tell Dr. Adams to make her treat me like I’m the goddamn Queen of England?” Louis asks as he takes in the accomplished look on Harry’s face.

 

“I simply pointed out that you’re a human being, not a belonging. You don’t need my fucking _permission_ to do anything, Louis, don’t let them give you that kind of shit. Don’t be mad though, I know you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and don’t need to be rescued.” Harry explains, clearly fearing Louis’ reaction.

 

(The omega has gotten angry over being treated like a damsel in distress quite a few times, and the last thing Harry wants is for him to feel patronized.)

 

Louis cuddles up against Harry again, his head tucked nicely against “his” alpha’s chest to listen to his heartbeat.

 

“I’m not mad, I promise. I wish I wasn’t treated like a fucking child all the time, but I’m glad you stood up for me.”

 

And Louis means it too, he really does.

 

There’s just something about Harry that always makes him feel protected, but not suffocated; loved, but not smothered; challenged, but not in a competition.

 

Harry’s perfect, not in the sense that he’s God-like or flawless, but in the sense that he’s perfect _for Louis_ , who sees and loves every single one of his flaws.

 

Even when he’s so mad that he feels like throwing pillows at Harry’s stupid face, he can’t help but still worry about him or adore the way he messes with his hair when he’s frustrated at the omega.

 

Being in love doesn’t mean roses and rainbows every moment of every day, it just means that underneath all other emotions, no matter how negative they might be, there’s always this overwhelming love and adoration that makes everything worthwhile.

 

Even this irrational, unexplainable fear of being intimate pales in comparison to the magnitude of being _bonded_ to Harry. Like, holy shit! Louis is about to become Harry’s _mate_ and spend the rest of his life with this amazing man with whom he’s been in love since before he even realized what being in love truly meant, and that’s a thought that never seems to quit being mind-blowing.

 

*

 

The last few weeks before the bonding ceremony go by in a flurry of fittings and box-carrying, as Harry and Louis have to focus on organizing the ceremony and on moving the omega’s belongings into his mate-to-be’s home.

 

It has always seemed unnecessary to Louis the amount of money and effort that is put into the bonding ceremony, especially considering how it’s merely symbolic – being knotted and marked is the only way to actually bond, and it takes place privately, thankfully.

 

They’ve decided to keep it simple, just a cozy, intimate ceremony with their closest friends and family.

 

The ceremony is simply of sentimental value, as an alpha and an omega are united by the pack leader in front of their friends and family.

 

Harry isn’t going to be playing both the roles of pack leader and groom tomorrow, obviously, even though that would have been hilarious. They’ve asked Des to officiate the ceremony instead, and the older man couldn’t be happier to be uniting his son with his lifelong best friend and companion.

 

*

 

As Louis tries to fall asleep in his single bed for the last time _ever_ , he can’t help but feel relieved that they’ve planned such a small, simple ceremony, as he’s not sure he would have made it down the aisle without puking had there been hundreds of eyes on him.

 

He’s honestly not scared, not anymore, but he is anxious and excited to finally be Harry’s mate.

 

It still feels like a dream sometimes, loving and being just as loved, but there’s certainly nothing unreal about the butterflies in Louis’ stomach whenever Harry looks at him just so.

 

*

 

The early morning sunlight carries a peculiar sense of serenity, oddly reminiscent of the few hours before their first date.

 

Truthfully, and even though Louis would never dare say it out loud, both occasions felt like fate, as if destiny was unfolding itself right before his eyes.

 

Maybe that’s why there’s that uncharacteristic and unexpected calmness both then and now, because, as cliché as it may sound, they’re just meant to be.

 

It’s certainly not the first time that Louis has had this crazy thought that they would have found their way into each other’s lives in any given universe or circumstance.

 

His sappy thoughts are interrupted by the loud vibrations coming from his bedside table, and Louis’ lips are immediately tugged into a smile when he sees Harry’s name flashing across the screen.

 

“Morning, Haz.” Louis croaks out, his voice still carrying that early morning haziness and showcasing disuse.

 

“Morning, pet.” Harry answers, his voice smooth and silky, making Louis feel like he’s being wrapped up in a warm blanket and kissed on the forehead, “How are you feeling today, Louis? Nervous?”

 

“Not nervous, no. I feel… excited.” Louis says, struggling to put the warm feeling in his belly into words.

 

“Umm, that’s good. I’m really excited too. I can’t wait to be able to officially call you mine, to be honest.”

 

Louis doesn’t need to see him to be able to tell that he’s wearing that huge, dorky smile that puts his dimples fully on display, and the omega is so fucking lucky to have him in his life.

 

He would have been okay had the alpha never fallen in love with him, but the all-compassing happiness that he has felt ever since that McDonald’s dinner of love confessions would have been completely unachievable.

 

He briefly wonders if anyone has ever felt as happy and in love as he does right now, but it honestly doesn’t seem very likely.

 

“Harry?” Louis asks, the volume of his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Yes, pet?”

 

“Do I make you happy?” The omega timidly wonders, hoping for a positive answer but not taking it for granted.

 

“Of course, baby. You make me so happy.” Harry answers, no hesitation whatsoever, “I love you so much, Lou, you have no idea… I can only hope to make you as happy as you make me.”

 

Considering how Louis constantly feels like he’s glowing with pure, unfiltered joy, he seriously doubts Harry has achieved an even bigger high.

 

“You make me really, really fucking happy, Haz, trust me.”

 

There’s a long pause during which both men just bask in their happiness and excitement, huge smiles mirrored on each other’s faces.

 

 

They end their conversation eventually, forced to do so by the ticking clock that brings them closer and closer to the mid-afternoon bonding ceremony.

 

Louis’ nerves stay at bay as he rushes to get dressed and ready, but the magnitude of the impending happenings still keeps him on his toes.

 

He puts a little extra thought into the panties that he chooses, wondering with burning cheeks if Harry will be impressed with how the tight white lace shows off his ass.

 

It’s such a weird feeling knowing that he’ll be completely undressed in front of Harry in just a few hours. Truthfully, Louis has come to not only accept that fact, but even desire it.

 

There’s no point in denying how warm his skin grows whenever he imagines what losing his virginity to Harry will feel like, and the fear of messing up and/or being hurt seems to have taken a back seat in the last few weeks.

 

Louis pushes those risqué thoughts away, as showing up in slick-damped suit pants would probably be quite awkward. He focuses on getting ready to walk down the aisle instead.

 

 

His parents show up just in time to drive him to the ceremony, but Liam and Zayn still manage to steal their thunder and grab the title of overemotional, proud parents.

 

Zayn has had the smoothest, easiest pregnancy Louis has ever seen thus far, allowing the loved-up couple to get overly involved in Louis and Harry’s bonding preparations.

 

*

 

Louis isn’t sure when he became a cheesy Nicholas Sparks character, but, as he walks down the aisle, he’s totally and completely unable to take his eyes off of Harry.

 

Harry, who is in a brand new suit with a patterned shirt underneath, making him look straight off of a runaway.

 

Harry, who is looking at Louis like he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

 

Harry, who hugs him tightly as soon as he reaches him, completely disregarding every single rule and protocol concerning bonding ceremonies.

 

“Alright, save that for later, kids.” Des jokes, causing Harry to finally release Louis from the tight hold he’d been keeping him in.

 

Louis tries to hide his burning cheeks against Harry’s shoulder, which only serves to trigger their guests into a heartfelt round of awwws.

 

Louis is sure that the same sweet, sappy looks can be found in every single one of their guests’ faces throughout the entire duration of the ceremony, but he certainly doesn’t see it, as his eyes stay locked with Harry’s own.

 

It may seem like an exaggeration or overly sentimental, but they are always so enraptured with each other that little else matters.

 

Even when they were younger and still growing into their status, their friends and families would mock this _HarryandLouis_ bubble that keeps them from noticing what’s happening around them.

 

Louis gets a bit teary eyed during their vows, especially when he notices that “I’m too tough to cry, but I’m struggling to keep my emotions in check” inflection in Harry’s voice.

 

After being tortured by unrequited love for probably as long as he’s known Harry, Louis still gets insecure about whether or not the extent of his affections for the alpha run deeper than Harry’s towards him, but it’s these little things that always make him feel loved, and even worshiped at times.

 

After many, many hugs, and the awkward realization that everyone in the room knows that Louis is about to be fucked, he finally leaves the courtroom hand-in-hand with his almost mate.

 

 

Louis is a lot more nervous now, and Harry must be able to either read it on his face or sense it, as he keeps on trying to distract him with silly jokes and funny comments.

 

It’s not the act itself that Louis is nervous about anymore, not even the pain of being knotted for the first time; he’s mostly scared of not looking like his alpha wants him to, or being a disappointment in the bedroom.

 

Zayn has reassured him quite crudely that even if he just lies there and takes it, Harry will still love it, especially considering how it’s his first time knotting someone.

 

Louis is aware that Harry has had sex a few times before, even if the alpha has never put it in those exact terms – they were best friends long before they were anything else – so he’s afraid of looking bad in comparison to those other omegas his mate has slept with.

 

Zayn is right though; Louis can offer him something that he’s never experienced before – the exquisite pleasure of knotting inside a warm, tight omega.

 

Even though casual sex is common for alphas, they can never, under any circumstance, knot someone who isn’t their mate, as that physical attachment is reserved for mates only.

 

Louis can imagine that having to knot outside their illicit partner’s body must probably be underwhelming and frustrating.

 

“Are you nervous, pet?” Harry asks as he parks his car inside the garage, squeezing his hand as if to reassure him.

 

“Yeah, a bit.” Louis answers honestly, even if it’s somewhat of an understatement.

 

Harry kisses his forehead quickly, before dropping his hand to get out of the car.

 

“That’s okay. I’m a bit nervous too, to be honest.”

 

Louis is genuinely startled by Harry’s confession, as he does not really understand why his mate-to-be would be nervous. He’s experienced, unlike Louis, and he doesn’t have to do anything that could possibly be painful.

 

“You are? Why?”

 

Harry moves towards Louis, reaching for the omega’s hand before guiding them towards the inside of what is now _their_ home.

 

“Well, I love you very much a lot, so I want nothing short of perfection for my gorgeous mate.” The alpha answers before picking up a jewelry box with a ribbon on it, “I actually got you a present, baby, so open it, please.”

 

Louis stares at the box fondly for a few seconds, before looking at Harry with a smirk.

 

“Are you trying to buy my body?” Louis jokes, gesturing up and down whilst shaking his hips mockingly.

 

Harry is startled into a loud, squeaky chuckle, “Nah. I wouldn’t be able to afford you anyway.”

 

Louis opens the box with a blush, his jaw dropping as soon as he sees what’s inside.

 

“It’s not the original one ‘cause I couldn’t find it, but I had one custom made, so I hope that’s okay.” Harry explains, taking in the slightly dazed expression on Louis’ face.

 

Louis can’t believe that Harry not only remembered how much he had loved that necklace, but has even gone to the extent of having a new one made, clearly in high quality silver instead of the tacky cheap metal of the original one.

 

There had been a talent show at their school when they were thirteen, and both Louis and Harry had competed in it – the alpha singing “Isn’t She Lovely”, and the omega “Hey There, Delilah”.

 

The grand prize had been a necklace, a cheap little thing that had an anchor with a rope around it as a pendant, and Harry had won it - of course he had - not because of who he was, but because he’s an amazing singer.

 

Louis hadn’t been envious or angry as he’d watched the presenter put the necklace on Harry, but the alpha’s first instinct as he stepped off of the makeshift stage had still been to take it off and put it on the omega instead.

 

Louis had been over the moon with Harry’s sweet gesture, and had worn the necklace every single day, not because of that silly singing competition, but because he had felt claimed, as if that little pendant meant that he _belonged_ to Harry.

 

The necklace broke one day while he was at school, and Louis had been heartbroken when he noticed that the pendant was gone. He’d begged his friends to help him look for it, but they never did find it.

 

Louis jumps into Harry’s arms, hoping to convey just how much this gesture means to him.

 

“Thank you! You’re so fucking sweet, H! Thank you.” He whispers into the crook of Harry’s neck, “I love you so much, Hazza.”

 

Harry doesn’t answer, choosing to place little kisses on the top of Louis’ head instead.

 

The omega doesn’t hesitate before dragging his mate into a long-winded kiss, Harry’s hands on his jaw slowing their movements down, turning the rapid pace of their pecks into a slow, sensual drag of lips and tongues.

 

Louis couldn’t be happier with how well everything is going thus far, as he had half expected sex to be similar to a doctor’s appointment, with Harry instructing him to get undressed and lie on the bed.

 

There’s nothing rehearsed or impersonal about the way their bodies are molding against one another, and arousal is already permeating the air even if all they’re doing is kissing.

 

Harry doesn’t seem interested in rushing them at all, and Louis couldn’t be more grateful, as he feels his nerves dissipating the longer he stays wrapped up in the alpha’s arms.

 

The alpha’s heady, manly smell is intoxicating, making Louis grow harder and wetter just from being encased by all things Harry.

 

It’s kissing, just kissing, but it’s slow and passionate, and Louis has never felt so worshipped in his entire life.

 

Harry withdraws his lips from the omega’s own only to drag them down the length of the smaller man’s neck, kissing, smelling, and licking the soft skin that he’s going to bite into later.

 

Louis feels like he’s made out of playdough, his body soft and pliant in Harry’s hands as he tries to stop himself from literally begging to be taken.

 

In a fraction of a second he’s being picked up, his short legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist instinctively as strong, big hands lift his butt.

 

He feels himself clench and unclench simply due to the warmth of Harry’s hands so near to where he needs him most, causing more slick to drip out from him and earning a groan from the alpha, who’s clearly aware of the omega’s arousal now.

 

He’s so distracted by the cloudiness in his brain that he very nearly misses Harry’s request.

 

“Will you take your blazer off, please, pet?” The alpha’s voice is deeper than Louis has ever heard it before, and he fails to suppress a whimper as he feels himself become even wetter.

 

He obliges, of course he does, partially because he feels like his whole body is on fire, but mostly because the omega in him simply cannot resist the aroused tone in his mate’s voice.

 

Harry carries him to the bedroom effortlessly, his hands never leaving his mate’s ass and his lips attached to the omega’s own, and Louis wants this so fucking badly, both physically and emotionally.

 

Harry puts him down on top of the bedroom dresser, Louis’ crotch at the exact same level as the alpha’s, which allows the omega to feel the long, thick length of his mate’s cock against his smaller one.

 

Louis doesn’t unwrap his legs from around Harry’s waist though, needing the proximity to keep himself for going insane, or something equally as dramatic.

 

It seems to hit them both at the same time that this is pretty much a point of no return, causing Harry to separate their bodies just enough to be able to look into Louis’ eyes.

 

“You can stop me at any time, okay? There’s no rush, Lou. I just need you to be happy and comfortable, okay?”

 

Louis bites his lips coyly as he nods, though he’s pretty fucking sure he would never want to put an end to this.

 

“Can I take your shirt off, then?” Harry asks as he takes his own blazer off.

 

Louis hesitates, not because he doesn’t trust Harry, nor because he wants to take it slower, but due to how self-conscious he is.

 

He’s been told that he has a bit of a tummy one too many times to not want to hide it.

 

He still nods though, hiding his face on the crook of Harry’s neck in shame.

 

He feels rather than sees Harry’s hands opening each button individually, his warm index finger drawing a path from the top of Louis’ sternum down to the waistband of his pants.

 

The omega sucks his stomach in instinctively as soon as he feels Harry’s entire hand span across the bare skin above his waistband.

 

Harry tsks, “Don’t do that, pet. You’re so beautiful, I swear. I bet you’ll look so good with my pups inside you…”

 

It really shouldn’t be this fucking arousing to hear Harry talk about kids before they’ve even had sex, but the thought of being swollen with his alpha’s babies makes his head go hazy enough to forget about his stupid soft belly.

 

They’re not even planning on having kids any time soon, but Louis can’t help his needy omega instincts.

 

He’s dragging Harry into a passionate kiss before he even realizes it, and the alpha takes advantage of his renewed determination by sliding Louis’ shirt off and dragging his hands down the length of the omega’s back.

 

They kiss for a few minutes again, and Louis is starting to see a pattern in how he always seems to melt in Harry’s arms whenever their lips touch, making him forget any and all fears and insecurities.

 

The alpha is perfect in his pace, insistent enough to keep him aroused, but not aggressive; lust-fueled, but loving, and Louis can honestly say that he’s getting antsy to feel his mate inside him.

 

The omega honestly feels like he’s being taken care of without being pressured, and he’s even fueled into tugging on Harry’s shirt to indicate that he wants it gone. He’s not daring enough to start undoing the buttons or slide it off of Harry’s body, but the alpha still understands what he wants and complies.

 

Kissing shirtless should feel exactly the same as kissing fully dressed, but it’s so much different somehow, the sliding of their smooth, bare skin making them both moan unabashedly.

 

Harry keeps his promise to keep Louis in the loop, asking for permission before picking him up again and dropping him on the bed.

 

The alpha clearly intends on giving his mate some space as to not overwhelm him, using his arms to keep himself from lying directly on top of the small omega.

 

Louis isn’t having it though, so he pulls Harry down to feel his mate’s bare skin against his own.

 

Making out on the bed feels a lot more intentionally sexual than standing up or on top of the dresser, and Louis can hardly focus on anything besides how much he wants the rest of Harry’s clothes gone.

 

Just when the omega thought he couldn’t act any more desperate, Harry starts kissing down his torso, paying extra attention to his sensitive nipples and causing his back to bend at an awkward angle.

 

Louis has gotten to a point where he’s sure that a slight breeze would be enough to make him come, and watching Harry suck a bruise on his soft stomach isn’t making it any easier.

 

The alpha pulls back to admire his work, a possessive smirk making it’s way to his lips as he takes in the shininess of his spit on the omega’s nipples and the bright red bruise on his stomach.

 

“May I?” Harry asks, moving his finger over Louis’ button and fly teasingly to indicate that he wants his suit pants gone.

 

Louis nods in permission, only half aware of how wrecked he already looks. His whole face is warm, and he can feel a sweaty strand of hair attached to the side of his forehead - not to mention the unmistakable bulge on the front of his suit pants and how positively drenched his underwear is.

 

Harry doesn’t seem to mind how much of a mess Louis already is – on the contrary – his eyes grow wider and darker as soon as they make eye contact.

 

Louis may be innocent and inexperienced, but he’s not dumb, and it would take a blind man not to notice how turned on Harry is right now.

 

The alpha doesn’t drag the moment, stripping the omega down to his panties with determination, his eyes closing and nostrils flaring due to how potent Louis’ smell has become now that there’s only a flimsy layer of clothing keeping his hole hidden.

 

Harry buries his nose against Louis’ taint in what looks like a completely involuntary reaction to the omega’s aroused scent, breathing in deeply and rutting against the mattress when an instinctive whine climbs its way out of Louis’ throat.

 

The rutting is the first real sign of desperation that the alpha has shown, but the omega isn’t afraid of him because he knows Harry would never hurt him.

 

Zayn was right – trust really does seem to be the key to good sex.

 

Harry seems to gather some form of self-control again eventually, moving upwards to steal a kiss.

 

Louis swears he can taste the sweetness of his slick on the alpha’s lips already, even if there was a layer of clothing between them and the omega’s bare skin.

 

Louis had expected to be nervous, or even scared, when they got this close to actually doing it, but he hadn’t anticipated the pure and unfiltered arousal and desperation manipulating his movements.

 

“Sober” Louis would die before he’d even consider grinding up against Harry, but gagging-for-it-Louis seems to have no such shame.

 

No matter how intoxicated and hazy he might feel, it’s still them, _HarryandLouis_ , and he’s reminded of how caring the alpha is as soon as he asks if he’s feeling comfortable once again.

 

They’re in a bit of a standstill right now, as moving forward would mean stripping Louis of his last piece of clothing, but Harry seems keen on making him as comfortable as possible before taking the plunge.

 

The alpha repeats the same worshipping routine as before, dragging his lips over the skin of Louis’ chest and belly, before asking for permission to leave the omega completely bare.

 

“Will, uh, will you take yours off first, please?” Louis whispers coyly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

Harry’s still fully clothed from the waist down, and the omega feels like it’ll be a lot less intimidating if they’re equally as bare and vulnerable.

Harry doesn’t seem thrown off by his request - he probably even understands why he’s being asked to strip first - and he kisses the tanned skin of Louis’ upper thigh with a small smile before standing up next to the bed.

 

There isn’t a trace of awkwardness or discomfort on Harry’s face as he takes his suit pants off, and Louis wishes he could be as confident showing off his body.

 

Harry pushes his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his boxer-briefs next, looking at Louis without any insecurity or judgment.

 

“These too?” He asks, clearly not wanting to spook Louis by revealing what the omega already knows is a humongous cock.

 

Louis squeezes his eyes closed in embarrassment, not really sure if he’s daring enough to tell Harry to take his underwear off.

 

He takes a deep breath before giving his mate a small nod, opening his eyes just in time to watch the alpha reveal the very thing that makes him pure alpha.

 

Louis has half a mind to turn his gaze away from Harry when he starts revealing a patch of untrimmed coarse, dark hair, but then the alpha grabs his own length, causing his eyelids to tremble in pleasure, and the omega simply cannot stop looking at him.

 

Harry slides his boxer-briefs off with one hand, whilst the other stays wrapped around his cock.

 

And what a glorious cock it is, making Louis’ omega nature swoon.

 

Louis’ pretty sure that it’s even bigger than he remembers, and almost unnaturally pink, the foreskin pulled tightly to reveal the slit and part of the head.

 

Omegas, by tradition, are circumcised and encouraged to either shave, or, in Louis’ case, wax all of their body hair.

 

Alphas, however, are characteristically raw and manly, so it comes as no surprise to see that Harry is uncircumcised and has a natural nest of coarse hair.

 

The alpha doesn’t seem the slightest bit bothered or uncomfortable with how intently Louis has been admiring his cock, moving towards the place where the omega is lying once again with a small smile on his lips.

The small break in body contact hasn’t affected the mood in the slightest, and Louis and Harry are wrapped around each other again in no time.

 

The omega instantly feels a bit intimidated when the alpha’s length is accidentally pressed against his belly, and he has to remind himself that his body was made to take his mate’s big alpha cock, even if it does look obscene against his tiny, tiny body.

 

Their movements are a bit more rushed now, Harry’s fully exposed body leaving no doubt as to what is on the verge of happening, but Louis doesn’t stop feeling loved and protected for a single second.

 

Harry digs his teeth into the sensitive skin of Louis’ thigh, marking him up once again, and the omega swoons at the idea of having a physical reminder of this exact moment for days to come.

 

“You can, uh- you know…” Louis whispers in a shaky voice, hoping that Harry will understand that he’s giving him permission to take his underwear off.

 

The omega can hardly believe how confident he’s being about lying completely naked in front of Harry – he had half expected to have to beg him to turn the lights off, close the blinds, and hide under the sheets – but there’s so much love and admiration in the alpha’s eyes, not to mention pure lust, that he can’t even be bothered to feel self-conscious.

 

Harry keeps his eyes trained on Louis’ face as he takes off his panties, and the omega couldn’t be more grateful to have such a considerate mate.

 

When the alpha fails to find any trace of second thoughts or major discomfort on his mate’s face, he finally dares to look down, making Louis flush bright red.

 

Harry doesn’t give him any time to start squirming or attempting to cover himself up, as Louis is startled into a breathy whimper by the feeling of the alpha’s lips against his taint.

 

It seems like his mate has already picked a favorite spot on the omega’s body, and Louis can’t say that he fully understands the appeal of that small space between his balls and his hole, but each to their own.

 

“I’m going to touch you, okay, baby?” Harry asks, still sticking to his promise to keep Louis in the loop.

 

He must be insane if he thinks Louis is going to say no to that offer.

 

Harry wastes no time before wrapping his wide, warm palm around Louis’ small length, and the omega has never felt anything nearly as overwhelming in his entire life, making him feel like bursting into tears for some fucked up reason.

 

The alpha seems to sense his temporary streak of insanity, as he drags him into a slow kiss, but he’s still merciful enough as to keep moving his hand over the omega’s length.

 

Louis is struggling not to orgasm already, his inexperience and the novelty of it all pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and he knows that he’ll be done for as soon as Harry gets anywhere near his leaking hole.

 

He wants to be a good omega for Harry though, so he tries to fight off the warmth forming in his lower abdomen.

 

“I think you need to take the edge off, okay, pet? Will you come for me, baby?” Harry whispers, his lips mapping the length of Louis’ neck.

 

The omega doesn’t even bother answering, but he does shiver as soon as he feels the tip of Harry’s middle finger circling his rim.

 

Even though Louis has touched himself _there_ many a time, it still feels strangely foreign when Harry does it, but so, so pleasurable.

 

The omega climaxes the second two of Harry’s fingers breech him, the alpha’s hand on his length milking him through what is, without a shadow of a doubt, the strongest orgasm of his life. Not even heat has ever made him feel such an intense and overwhelming pleasure.

 

Harry had promised to make him feel good when they first talked about sex, and he’s certainly keeping his promise.

 

Louis opens his eyes to find a ridiculously smug-looking Harry hovering above him, startling the omega into a bizarre cackle.

 

“Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you?” Louis complains, glad that they can joke around and still act like themselves even in such a new and foreign environment.

 

“You looooove me!” Harry answers, waggling his eyebrows quite obnoxiously.

 

The alpha makes up for it by giving Louis one of those sweet, passionate kisses that make his heart melt.

 

Louis may be a bit, or rather, a lot orgasm-dazed, but he hasn’t forgotten what the end game is here, so he allows his body to keep cultivating that intoxicating state of arousal.

 

Harry’s hands have yet to stop mapping his body, giving Louis enough confidence to even reach out himself, slowly dragging his small hands over the length of his mate’s strong back.

 

Kissing Harry is always incredibly enjoyable, but Louis had underestimated how intimate and sweet it would be to do so completely free of clothes and shame.

 

The omega truly understands what the term “making love” means now, because underneath all the desire and carnal pleasure, there’s so much love - pure, unfiltered, reverent affection.

 

Louis is aware that he’s still producing what feels like buckets of slick, but he swears he can barely detect any smell other than that rich musky scent of pure alpha mixed with that Harry smell that is always attached to his mate’s skin.

 

They’re moving now, both of them, small, sensual, involuntary movements that bring them closer and closer, until it feels like they’re fusing together or something equally as insane.

 

Harry seems a bit more desperate now, and Louis fully understands why, given that, unlike the omega, he has yet to come. The alpha is still clearly set on not pressuring him, though.

 

The omega wraps his legs around his mate’s waist, silently communicating that he’s ready to be fully his, and Harry responds by fitting three fingers inside his virginal hole, his omega body expanding around the digits nearly effortlessly.

 

Louis is sure that he has never been this turned on in his entire life, not even during heat, so, when Harry asks if he’s ready, he doesn’t even hesitate before nodding.

 

“It’ll hurt a bit, pet, but I’ll go as slow as you need me to.” Harry explains, pressing his forehead against Louis’ and leaning in to give him a sweet, gentle kiss that seems way too innocent given the circumstances.

 

The alpha encourages Louis to bend his legs until his knees are nearly touching his upper torso, and the omega blushes as soon as he realizes how exposed he is now, his wet hole fully on display for Harry.

 

Harry grabs his large cock by the base, guiding it towards his mate’s hole without penetrating him quite yet.

 

He looks down into Louis’ eyes for a few seconds, taking whatever he sees written there as encouragement to keep going, before finally pushing in, slowly and patiently as to not hurt the omega beyond that inevitable soreness.

 

It’s painful, there’s no denying that, but it’s also incredibly satisfying, and Louis swears he’s been waiting his whole life to feel this full.

 

Louis can’t even remember whether he squeezed his eyes shut in pain or pleasure, but he opens them to find Harry’s gaze fixed on the place where Louis’ rim is being stretched around the alpha’s cock, and the omega can’t even be bothered to feel self-conscious about it, not when his mate has his brow furrowed and mouth open in pleasure.

 

It must be taking him a great deal of self-control to take it this slowly, and Louis is once again reminded of how selfless and caring his mate is.

 

They both exhale loudly when Harry’s length is finally buried to the hilt inside Louis, the alpha making a sound close to a purr when the omega instinctively clenches around him.

 

There are a few seconds of pause during which Harry doesn’t even twitch, let alone move, but then he’s dropping down to his forearms to kiss Louis, both men moaning as soon as their lips touch.

 

The alpha grabs his mate’s ass then, squeezing the well-rounded cheeks as to separate them further, which allows Louis to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist instead of having to keep them snug against his torso.

 

They spend enough time just kissing for Louis to be distracted from any pain or discomfort, and the omega swears he sees stars when Harry finally starts moving, slow increments of his hips that force little breathy sounds out of the smaller man’s mouth.

 

“Okay?” Harry asks, licking, kissing, and sucking on the soft skin of Louis’ neck.

 

“Yeah, ‘s good.” Louis slurs, already feeling insanely affected, both due to his previous orgasm and to the feeling of Harry moving _inside_ him.

Harry grows more confident in his movements after the first few light thrusts, but he still keeps it torturously slow and deep, making Louis’ eyes roll in pleasure - as opposed to accompanying his characteristic sarcastic replies.

 

His mate builds a rhythm soon enough, one that keeps forcing little whimpers and embarrassing mewls out of Louis’ mouth, and the omega reaches his climax again after four or five forceful thrusts that hit his spot with maddening accuracy.

 

Louis already knew that omegas had the innate ability to orgasm a few times in a row, but he hadn’t been expecting to be driven so far up the wall during his first time.

 

The omega’s entire body is trembling now, every inch of it feeling extra sensitive due to Harry’s uninterrupted thrusts.

 

It really shouldn’t sound this beautiful, the way the alpha’s groans mix so naturally with the omega’s small, whimpering moans and mewls, but Louis is half tempted to burn it into a CD and make a fucking lullaby out of it.

 

Harry’s thrusts grow sloppy soon enough, but Louis doesn’t have the experience or knowledge yet to recognize that as a telltale signal that the alpha is approaching his peak, so he’s beyond shocked when he feels his hole stretching wider against the base of his mate’s cock.

 

It’s incredibly satisfying to know that Louis was the one who made his alpha feel so good that a knot started forming on his length, and the omega feels that familiar warmth in his abdomen again, even though he’s climaxed twice already.

 

Harry’s knot grows wider and wider, beyond what Louis thought was even possible, but he’s too distracted by his own pleasure and that sense of victory to cry out in pain.

 

The alpha twists his hips in a final thrust, locking his knot inside Louis and pushing the omega over the edge again with a shout as soon as he feels his mate release his first gush of cum.

 

His already maddening orgasm is infinitely intensified by the feeling of Harry’s teeth biting into the sensitive skin of his neck, marking the omega as his and, thus, uniting them for the rest of their lives.

 

Harry maneuvers his pliant, exhausted mate into a sitting position until he’s straddling him, the omega’s legs wrapped comfortably around his mate and his head resting on the crook of his alpha’s neck.

 

The pack leader whispers compliments and heart-melting reassurances into his ear until Louis can hardly tell if he’s still awake or if he has finally succumbed to a tired slumber.

 

 

Louis is startled out of his peaceful sleep by the feeling of Harry’s knot finally going down after what he’s sure was a long, long time, but he’s still too tired to really do anything at all.

 

Even through his sleep-hazy state, he can feel how different being bonded is, as he’s now aware of Harry and his emotions as if they were his own.

 

Harry maneuvers him until he’s lying down and then tries to get up, but Louis isn’t having it, whining and making grabby hands until the alpha is looking at him fondly.

 

“I’m just going to grab something to clean us up a bit, okay, pet? I’ll cuddle the lights out of you as soon as I’m done, I promise.” Harry explains, getting up after pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ sleep-warm cheek.

 

Harry sticks to his promise, coming right back with a warm, wet towel and cleaning Louis gently.

 

The omega squirms a bit when his mate reaches his ass, both out of self-consciousness and discomfort – taking a grown alpha’s knot for the first time is no walk in the park, and his body is already showing complaints.

 

When Harry finally cuddles him, after way too long in Louis’ opinion, the omega places his right ear over his mate’s beating heart, and, as sappy as it may sound, he feels content and at home in the alpha’s arms.

 

*

 

Louis lifts his head to peek at the alarm on Harry’s – correction, _their_ – bedside table, groaning when he sees that it’s 4:13 a.m.

 

Alphas have a higher body temperature than omegas, which is something Louis really should have taken into consideration before falling asleep naked, given that Harry rarely turns the heating on.

 

He tries to suppress his shivers and trembling as to not wake Harry up, but he can’t help how cold he is, even lying directly on top of his warm mate.

 

Louis jumps a little when Harry groans suddenly, probably woken up by his mate’s non-stop shivering.

 

The omega watches fondly as the alpha furrows his brow in confusion, probably trying to figure out what woke him up in the middle of the night.

 

“Are you cold, Lou?”

 

The alpha’s voice is even raspier than usual due to sleep, and it really shouldn’t be this attractive to Louis.

 

“A bit…” The omega answers, a bit of an understatement given that he’s pretty sure he’s on the verge of getting frostbite.

 

Harry runs his hands up and down Louis’ cold arms to try to warm him up, before getting out of bed and leaving a pouting omega behind.

 

Louis watches as the alpha opens a big drawer and takes out one of those huge, cozy sweaters that the omega loves, walking back to him unabashedly naked, his impressive length swaying between his legs with every step.

 

Louis really should have predicted how much of a nudist Harry would be once they started being intimate with each other.

 

“Arms up, baby.” Harry demands, dressing Louis as if he really was a small child.

 

The omega can hardly believe that he’s wearing Harry’s clothes whilst in his _bed_ , with the alpha’s bond mark on his neck. How the hell did he get so lucky?

 

They fall asleep again in no time, the excitement and physical exertion of their bonding day driving them into sleeping like babies.

 

*

 

The second time Louis wakes up, the alarm reads 7:41 a.m., so he decides to sneak out of bed.

 

It’s easy to be confident and unabashed when you’re turned on beyond belief or too exhausted to care, but Louis isn’t ready to walk around naked or shower with his mate just yet, as the early morning light is too unforgiving.

He closes the bathroom door quietly, hoping to take a quick shower and get dressed before Harry even wakes up, but gets distracted before turning the water on.

 

The omega spends quite some time staring at himself in the mirror, curious as to whether or not there are visible differences between the technically single, virginal man that he was yesterday morning and the mated, sexual being staring back at him now.

 

(He certainly does feel different on the inside.)

 

There’s one major and easily spotted difference – the bond mark making him Harry’s – but there’s also something else, a complete and wholesome happiness that can be read on his face.

 

It’s not even about the sex itself - though the whole experience was incredibly enjoyable. It’s this sense of belonging and the feeling of safety.

 

It’s knowing that their shared life is just getting started, and the ability to be together in every way without any society-imposed limitations.

 

It’s knowing that home means Harry now, and that he’ll always have the alpha’s support for the rest of his life.

 

It’s knowing that he belongs to Harry without feeling like a possession or like a actual pet.

 

It’s everything, and it’s indescribable.

 

 

They’ve got no plans for today besides being adorable and in love, so Louis puts on a pair of leggings and a cute sweater after his shower and walks back to the room to cuddle up against Harry.

 

The alpha is apparently half awake, as he buries his nose on Louis’ still humid hair but makes no move to get up.

 

 

The rest of the day goes by in similar fashion, unrushed and lazy, and pretty fucking perfect, from the silly faces while they brush their teeth, to the soft kisses exchanged while _Finding Nemo_ plays in the background.

 

*

 

It’s been three days since Harry and Louis bonded, three lovely and, often, quite raunchy days, and they have both agreed that it’s time to see what the world looks like outside their home.

 

That certainly doesn’t mean that they’re going back to work straight away, oh no, but they accept Liam, Zayn, and Niall’s invitation to go on a little daytrip to a beach town nearby.

 

It’s winter, so it’s too windy to even go down to the sand, but there’s something really soothing about watching the waves crash all the way up to the rocks that Louis just couldn’t resist.

 

The omega had gotten used to seeing Liam and Zayn on a daily basis, so there’s a sentimental part of him that has actually missed the couple, and, especially, the little bump on the other omega’s stomach.

 

Louis is brought up to speed on the baby front, and he can’t help but swoon at Harry’s engagement in their discussion.

 

They’re not planning on having kids just yet, but he can’t help but fantasize about the day in a faraway future when he’ll get to tell Harry that he’s carrying their very first pup.

 

(One can only hope to have as relaxed of a pregnancy as Zayn is having thus far.)

 

It’s interesting to see how much their dynamics as a group has changed now that Harry and Louis are bonded.

 

The newly-mates are more tactile now, even more so than before, but their friends don’t give them any grief over it, as they’re too afraid of scaring Louis back into his shell.

 

Their conversations are also a lot less child-friendly now, given how they don’t think that it’s necessary to shelter Louis from any detailed sex talks anymore.

 

Having been the only virgin for quite some time had made Louis the “baby” of the group, and they had avoided saying anything too graphic around him in order to protect his poor innocent ears.

 

Now though, feeling his cheeks burn, Louis is certainly wishing they’d still filter their conversations around him.

 

Harry and Louis are mates now, and Zayn and Liam are going to be parents, but Louis almost forgets how grown up they’re supposed to be when they’re all together, too much unfiltered joy and excitement to be considered proper adults.

 

*

 

Over the next two months, and even though they’d been best friends for many, many years, Louis learns a lot about Harry.

 

He learns that his mate hates sleeping with any clothing on, and that he always shakes his hair like a dog when he gets out of the shower.

 

He learns that the alpha can’t go to sleep knowing that their house is messy, and that he texts his mom good morning when he wakes up every single day.

 

He even learns that Harry always licks the butter knife clean before putting it in the dishwasher, which, _gross_ by the way.

 

As surprising as it may seem, Louis learns some unexpected things about himself as well.

 

He would have never guessed that he talks in his sleep, but, after refusing to believe Harry’s ridiculous recounts of his night monologues, he was tormented with a video of himself spewing out a bunch of nonsense.

 

He had also never been a big fan of cooking or doing housework in general before, but he’s come to discover that he quite likes welcoming Harry into a clean home with a lovely, comforting meal bubbling up in the oven.

 

There are also a few less innocent parts of their bonded life that Louis is surprisingly into, like quite literally choking on Harry’s big alpha cock, or having his ass eaten.

 

Being rimmed, as it turns out, is probably Louis’ absolute favorite thing in the whole world, and he can’t even be blamed for how desperately he moans and flails when his mate’s skilled-as-fuck tongue is buried inside his slick hole.

 

Harry has confessed that he has a small kinky streak to him, and so does Louis apparently, so they’ve gotten to a point in their relationship where they’re comfortable enough to enjoy experimenting and toying with each other’s bodies without any trace of shame or awkwardness.

 

They’re at the supermarket now, and Louis has just decided that he’s never going grocery shopping with his mate again.

 

“Hurry up, Harry. I’m starving!” Louis complains, rolling his eyes at Harry’s ridiculously indecisive nature.

 

(How hard is it to pick a few oranges?!)

 

Harry smirks, and Louis instantly knows that he’s in trouble, “Oh, you mean that what I fed you earlier wasn’t enough?”

 

Louis blushes as he’s reminded of how roughly his mate had fucked his throat earlier, painting the omega’s face with streaks of white with an expression of awe on his own face.

 

“We’re in public, you fucking nympho!” Louis splutters, hitting his mate in the chest with a box of Honey Cheerios.

 

Harry drops a kiss to his forehead as a silent apology, but he has yet to lose the smirk, so Louis isn’t very convinced.

 

He briefly considers taking advantage of the situation by guilt-tripping Harry into making dinner, but then he remembers that his mate is going to be traveling tomorrow, so he decides to spoil him by making his favorite dish instead.

 

This trip couldn’t have come at a worse time, Harry having to fly halfway across the country for two weeks precisely when Louis is going to be in heat. And, to add insult to injury, Louis has been feeling quite poorly these past few days, which is only adding to Harry’s worry and sadness about leaving.

 

It would have been Louis’ very first heat with a mate, but asking Harry to skip the scheduled meetings with dozens of other pack leaders would have been seen as quite offensive, and it would have certainly put the entire pack at risk.

 

He’s made arrangements to spend his heat at his parents’ home as per usual, as Harry had been afraid of leaving a highly vulnerable Louis completely alone and unprotected in their home.

 

Between Harry’s business trip and Louis’ heat, they hadn’t wanted to leave the pack without both leaders at the same time, so Anne and Des had agreed to take over in their absence.

 

*

 

Saying goodbye to Harry, even if just for two weeks, is incredibly hard, as it is probably the longest period of time they have ever spent without seeing each other since the day that they first met.

 

Louis is still feeling sick, but he has refrained from complaining as to not worry his mate.

 

*

 

Strangely enough, the day that his heat was supposed to start on comes and goes without anything happening, so he decides to keep himself busy by helping Anne out.

 

As silly as it may seem, he has become quite motherly and overprotective of his pack, so it makes no sense for him to be sitting at home missing Harry instead of doing some actual work.

 

“Louis? What a lovely surprise, honey! I thought your heat was supposed to have started yesterday.” Anne says, visibly surprised to be seeing her son-in-law at the office.

 

Louis has known his parents-in-law on a personal level for nearly as long as he’s known his mate, and they’ve gotten to a point where they really do treat him like a son.

 

He was always treated well at the Styles’ before, but now that Louis and Harry have bonded, he’s positively showered with affection whenever he sees either of his in-laws.

 

“Yeah, the little cross is definitely there on the calendar, but my body just isn’t feeling like going through heat right now, apparently. Zayn says that it’s probably because my mate isn’t here to set it off.” Louis explains with a blush, feeling extremely embarrassed about having a borderline discussion about his sex life with Anne of all people.

 

Anne furrows her brow, either in suspicion or deep thought, Louis isn’t sure which.

 

“You’re looking a bit peaky too, sweetheart. Are you feeling alright?” The Styles matriarch asks, lifting a motherly hand up to his forehead to feel his temperature.

 

“I’m not feeling particularly well, to be honest, no. I think I might have some sort of stomach bug, unfortunately. The twins were sick two weeks ago, so the little monsters have probably been so kind as to share their germs with me. I’ve been throwing up for a few days now, and I just feel really tired for some reason.” Louis complains, cursing at himself for drinking from the same cup as his sisters when he was perfectly aware that they were sick.

 

Anne listens intently before reaching for the kettle, pouring herself a cup of lemon tea.

 

Louis is either being unnecessarily paranoid, or his mother-in-law is acting rather strange, as she has yet to take her eyes off of him, looking as if she’s evaluating his reactions or something.

 

He can’t focus enough to try to figure out what is going on though, the delicious smell of her tea distracting him.

 

“Oh my God, that smells amazing!” Louis exclaims, “What brand is that?”

 

Anne is looking rather smug now, as if her point has just been proven.

 

“Louis, I think you should have seat, sweetie. I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Louis furrows his brow in confusion, but he obeys – he’s smart enough not to try to question or challenge any mother’s requests.

 

“I don’t want to scare you, darling, especially if I’m wrong, but I think you might be pregnant.”

 

Anne allows him a few seconds to let her shocking statement sink in, giving Louis an empathetic, yet joyful look.

 

“That can’t be, I haven’t even had a heat yet since I’ve been mated.” Louis blurts out, the possibility of being pregnant too shocking for him to properly filter his thoughts and words.

 

“Oh, come on, Louis. I’m sure you know that it’s entirely possible to get pregnant outside of heat, especially if it’s near.”

 

“But I- I’m on the pill. It’s impossible!”

 

For fuck’s sake! Now he’s openly discussing his contraceptive methods with Anne fucking Styles! What the hell is wrong with him?

 

“Look, honey, I could be wrong about this whole thing, but I also remember how frustrated Harry was when you had that viral infection last year because you were a bit too careless when it came to taking your medication. Between your heat being late and your other symptoms, there are just too many factors pointing towards the same answer for you to not at least consider the possibility of being with child, sweetie. Do you know why I made this particular tea, Louis?” Anne asks, making Louis wonder if she’s actually on drugs, as he’s been struggling to keep up with her weird train of thought since he first walked into the office.

 

The omega shakes his head, genuinely trying to assess if he’s in some sort of heat induced hallucination. First she springs this pregnancy scare on him, and now she wants to talk about her goddamn tea? God, the Styles are so fucking weird!

 

“All of the omegas carrying Styles male alphas had the exact same weird symptom - a silly addiction to lemon tea. I think you might be carrying the future pack leader in there, Louis.” Anne says, nodding her head in the direction of his flat belly.

 

Louis is still too stunned to respond - or to even think, to be perfectly honest.

 

“You should at least take a pregnancy test, okay, sweetie? If I’m wrong, then we can all laugh about this. But if I’m not, then you’re better off knowing now, right?”

 

*

 

Louis’ head is pounding and his hands are shaking after Anne finally leaves him alone, so he calls the first person he can think of.

 

“What’s up, babes?”

 

“Can I come over, Zee?” Louis practically begs, knowing that Zayn is chilled enough to not make a big deal out of this mess.

 

“Of course you can, Louis. Is everything okay?”

 

Zayn’s voice has now shifted into a comforting tone, and Louis is sure that the other omega is going to be a great papa.

 

“Yeah, uh, not really. I’ll tell you when I get there, okay?”

 

Louis isn’t sure if he can make it through this conversation without crying or, like, shitting himself, so he’d rather do it in the privacy of his former home.

 

“I’m going to ask Liam to pick some things up from the store so that we can have the house to ourselves, okay, babes? Stop worrying - whatever it is, we can fix it, I promise.”

 

Louis isn’t nearly as sure that his potential state is actually fixable, but he allows himself to be comforted by Zayn’s reassurance.

 

Ironically, Louis has spent his entire life picturing himself with a baby in his arms and dreaming about his future family, but now that it might actually be happening, he’s scared shitless.

 

He’s barely even been bonded long enough for it to not be a novelty anymore, and Harry has made it perfectly clear that he wants to enjoy the freedom of being young and childless for at least a few years.

 

Louis is terrified of disappointing his alpha or, even worse, make him resent the omega and their hypothetical baby.

 

He doesn’t even think that he’s capable of raising a child yet; he feels like he’s still growing up himself, so what kind of parent would that make him?

 

The possibility of being pregnant hadn’t even crossed his mind, but he can definitely see how Anne’s theory actually does make sense.

 

It’s not unusual for him to forget to take his pill or to accidentally take two on the same day, and he can only hope that he hasn’t messed up badly enough to have gotten himself knocked up, as he’s terrified of how Harry would react to such life-changing news.

Louis is visibly shaking when he finally arrives at his old home, and he keeps his eyes glued to the sky as he fights the tears threatening to gather there.

 

“Do you still have those leftover pregnancy tests?” Louis blurts out as soon as Zayn opens the door, startling the other omega to such a great extent that he accidentally closes the door on the blue-eyed man’s face.

 

“Shit! Sorry! Fuck, come on in.” Zayn rambles, clumsily walking towards the living room, before retracing his steps to give Louis a warm, tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry to just spring this on you, Zee, but fucking Anne is sure that I’m up the spout, and I don’t even know what I think anymore.” Louis apologizes, rolling his eyes at his own dramatic antics.

 

“Why does she think that?” Zayn asks, hoping to finally understand why Louis has shown up at his door looking like a mess.

 

“’Cause my heat is late, and I’ve been throwing up, and I’m so fucking tired all the time, and I’m ridiculously into lemon tea now, which is fucking stupid by the way!” Louis yells, his face becoming increasingly redder as his eyes fill with unshed tears.

 

Zayn hugs him again, “Everything’s going to be okay, Louis. Take a deep breath, c’mon. We’ll figure out what we’re going to do after we know the result, okay?”

 

Louis tries to calm himself down, but his hands are still shaking by the time Zayn hands him the two leftover pregnancy tests he had stored.

 

(When their first test had shown a little pink plus, Liam had gone a little insane, buying his mate a bag full of pregnancy tests “just to be sure, Zee”, but Zayn had put his foot down after downing his fourth bottle of water and had refused to pee on yet another stick. They are certainly proving to be useful now, aren’t they?)

 

“Do you want to call Harry?” Zayn asks, looking at Louis empathetically.

 

Louis shakes his head with such emphasis, he nearly gets whiplash.

 

“I want to know if I’m pre-“ Louis hesitates, before rephrasing, “I want to know what the result is and how I feel about it before I talk to him.”

 

What’s the point of worrying Harry and making him mad if the omega might not even be pregnant?

 

If the result is negative, Louis swears he’s going to start taking that fucking pill religiously at the exact same goddamn time everyday.

 

This whole hypothetical mess is Louis’ fault, and he’s dead set on not making the same mistake twice.

 

 

Pregnancy tests, as it turns out, take way too fucking long to show the results.

 

Zayn holds Louis tightly against his body as they wait for the goddamn verdict, running a comforting hand up and down his cold back.

 

Louis had never expected to be this stressed and emotionally drained whilst taking a pregnancy test, but, then again, he also didn’t expect it to be an accident or for his mate to be halfway across the country when he needs him most either.

 

Louis feels immensely guilty about his negative reaction to the possibility of being pregnant, but he can’t help but fear the responsibilities and changes that this hypothetical baby would bring into their lives.

 

The alarm that they set up goes off way too loudly in the quiet, tense living room, and Louis lifts the test slowly before finally getting the courage to turn it around and check the result.

 

Pregnant. Louis is pregnant.

 

He’s pregnant with Harry’s baby – the future pack leader according to Anne.

 

Tears spring to his eyes as he runs his right hand over his still flat stomach, but, as surprising as it may seem given how scared he was before, they’re tears of joy.

 

Now that it’s not just a possibility anymore, but a reality, Louis doesn’t have that overwhelming fear and uncertainty clouding his mind, and he can finally see how amazing this is.

 

He’s still terrified of Harry’s reaction and of not being a good father, but there’s an actual fucking baby growing inside him, a _life_ that he created with the man that he has loved for many, many years.

 

A _child_ that is 50% Harry’s and 50% Louis’, and 100% loved by his or her Papa, and if that isn’t fucking beautiful, he doesn’t know what is.

 

He may have been scared before, but he fell in love with his baby the moment that he knew for sure that he or she was growing inside him.

 

*

 

Louis makes the difficult decision of waiting until Harry comes back to tell him about the baby, which means that he’s also keeping the pregnancy a secret from everyone except Zayn, Anne, and his Mom.

 

(Jay would have never forgiven him if he hadn’t told her about the baby immediately after finding out.)

 

It’s certainly not easy to deceive Harry, and Louis hates lying to him, but he blames the fact that he isn’t in heat on this mysterious flu that the alpha was already aware of.

 

He honestly doesn’t know how he’s managed to keep his mouth shut about this whole baby ordeal for this long, given how excited he is.

His mate is finally set to return from his business trip today, a full week after the day that Louis first found out that he was with child, and he’s equal parts excited and terrified about telling him about the pregnancy.

 

Louis deeply regrets promising to pick Harry up from the airport, as he’s so nervous that he can hardly focus on the road.

 

His paternal instincts have already kicked in though, and he knows that the only reason why his hands are somewhat steady is because he doesn’t want to put his baby in any danger by driving recklessly.

 

“We’re here, Peanut. I hope your Daddy’s happy we’ve made you, but I will always love you regardless.”

 

Louis has gotten into the habit of speaking to the baby lately, and it really does make everything much more exciting – even the most trivial actions become adventures when you’re sharing them with someone else.

 

He´s not stupid, he knows that the baby won’t even be able to actually hear his voice for a couple of months still, but it’s such a beautiful connection to be carrying the product of his and Harry’s love that he can’t help but be extra sappy.

 

The omega has certainly gotten over his initial reservations concerning the pregnancy, and he already loves this baby more than he ever thought possible.

 

Louis is widely aware of the judgmental looks he’s getting just from walking into the airport on his own – a frighteningly large amount of packs don’t allow omegas to travel alone – but it’s all worth it when Harry hugs him, his small feet literally lifting off the ground due to the tightness of his mate’s embrace.

 

His silly hormones are already acting up, so he has to blink away the tears in his eyes before Harry notices them - he’d rather not have this particular conversation at the airport.

 

Harry drives them back to their home - not because Louis is an omega, but because he’s lazy as fuck - his right hand never leaving his mate’s lovely, toned thigh.

 

“Why are you so fidgety, Lou?” Harry asks, furrowing his brow as he looks at Louis.

 

The omega can only hope the traffic light will turn green before his mate can see the “I’m so fucking pregnant, it’s not even funny” written all over his face.

 

“Uh, we’ll talk when we get home, okay?” Louis begs, struggling to resist the dejected puppy look on Harry’s face.

 

“Is everything okay, though?” Harry insists, clearly starting to get worried about Louis’ odd behavior.

 

“Um, yeah… I think so, at least.” Louis answers cryptically, failing to suppress the small smile that always seems to tug at his lips whenever he’s reminded that there’s a little person growing inside him.

 

It’s amazing how in tune to each other’s emotions they have become since bonding, even more so than before.

 

Harry, despite being curious and worried, makes Louis tea and cuddles him, as he’s probably aware of just how nervous and scared his mate is.

 

The omega puts the conversation off for a bit, trying to soak in all this affection radiating from Harry just in case it’s his last chance to see his mate this docile.

 

“Please talk to me, pet.” Harry begs, looking like he’s in actual physical pain just from watching Louis panic.

 

Louis moves his body away from his mate’s tight lock, ignoring the hurt look on Harry’s face as he positions himself so that he can see the alpha’s reaction to the baby news.

 

He stutters and fidgets for a while, before not so tactfully blurting out, “I’m pregnant.”

 

For a few very stressful seconds, Harry doesn’t react at all, the only sign that he even heard what Louis said being how wide his eyes are, and the omega genuinely worries that he’s ruined their entire relationship.

 

“Pregnant?” Harry asks, his tone emotionless and face blank.

 

Shit.

 

As much as Louis may have tried to prepare himself mentally for the possibility of Harry not being as happy about the baby as he is, his mate’s reaction - or lack thereof - still shocks him, and he’s surprised that he isn’t sobbing yet, given how much he wants to curl up into a ball and die.

 

There’s nothing worse for an omega than knowing that they’ve disappointed their mate, and Harry certainly doesn’t look too happy with Louis’ revelation.

 

Harry’s gaze shifts to the omega’s still flat stomach suddenly, and Louis has to stop himself from flinching away from his mate.

 

He’s beyond startled when the alpha starts laughing all of the sudden, a giddy little thing that makes the omega’s eyes widen.

 

“Pregnant! You’re _pregnant_! We’re going to have a _baby_! Oh. My. God. Louis!” Harry exclaims, his dimples fully visible given how wide and bright his smile is.

 

The alpha peppers kisses all over Louis’ still shell-shocked face, before pulling him into a tight, warm hug. The omega swears he’s never been more relieved in his entire life.

 

“You’re not mad at me?” Louis blurts out, making Harry withdraw from their hug instantly and furrow his brow in confusion.

 

“Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?”

 

Harry sounds appalled that Louis would even suggest something so outrageous.

 

“Well, this is my fault, isn’t it? I’m the one who always forgets to take that stupid pill… Plus, you said that you wanted to wait a while before even thinking about having kids, so-”

 

Harry holds Louis’ face in his hands suddenly, forcing him to lift his gaze from the spot on the floor that he’d been looking at in submission.

 

“Lou, you have my baby growing inside you. _Our_ baby. We created _life_ , pet. We made this tiny human being, you and me. Don’t you see how wonderful that is? This pup is nobody’s _fault_ ; he or she is a fucking miracle. I’m fucking ecstatic! Aren’t you excited about this?”

 

“I am. Fuck, you have no idea how much I love this baby already. I was just scared of your reaction, I guess.” Louis answers truthfully, breathing a sigh of relief once again.

 

“Shit, you went through all of this alone because I wasn’t here. That’s why you were so nervous. Fuck, I’m so sorry, pet. I promise this is the first and last time I fail our little boy or girl.”

 

Harry looks truly crushed about having been gone the past two weeks, but Louis understands that he has responsibilities as pack leader that are above his personal preferences.

 

Plus, it’s not like he could have predicted all this would happen, anyway.

 

“Boy, actually. Or at least your Mom thinks so. She’s the one who put the pieces together, by the way. I didn’t even realize how weird my symptoms were until she pointed it out. She says that all the Styles omegas carrying alpha boys have a weird obsession with-“

 

“Lemon tea.” Harry finishes Louis’ sentence, having been told the same silly story his entire life.

 

“ _God_ , Louis, I didn’t even think it was possible to love you more than I already did, but then you had to go and get pregnant with my son. You amaze me every minute of every day, did you know that?”

 

Louis simply blushes in response, still not used to receiving such heartfelt compliments from his mate.

 

Harry is just as amazing of a mate as Louis had predicted, and he can’t think of a single person he would rather have as the father of his children.

 

They’re going to be a family, Harry and him, and Louis can’t wait to go through all the joys of pregnancy with his mate by his side.

 

*

 

It’s 5:17 a.m. and Louis is seriously considering chopping Harry’s balls off to make sure that he never knocks him up again.

 

His back is killing him, his bladder is threatening to burst for the third time tonight, he has heartburn, and his useless fucking mate is sound asleep next to him.

 

This has to be some kind of karmic retribution for bonding with the guy everybody wanted, because he swears nobody has ever had a more uncomfortable and painful pregnancy than him.

 

He’s nearly at forty weeks now, and looks about the size of a goddamn planet – seriously, he could swear there was a tiny moon orbiting around him yesterday.

 

Stupid fucking Zayn was still doing yoga and going for walks in the park at the end of the third trimester, but Louis can hardly fart anymore without feeling exhausted.

 

It certainly doesn’t help that he drinks his weight in lemon tea every single day and then spends the whole night waddling to the bathroom either!

 

He “accidentally” knees Harry in the balls when he, quite literally, rolls out of bed, but the alpha still manages to stay dead to the world.

 

Must be fun to have someone else doing all the work….

 

He’s still grumbling to himself as he walks back from the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the light-green baby bag by the bedroom door.

 

The thing about being pregnant is that it’s so easy to focus on the horrible and humiliating changes that your body is going through that you sometimes forget why they’re even happening in the first place.

 

There are moments when Louis swears he can’t live like this anymore, but then the baby kicks, or Harry comes home with a teeny tiny one-piece bodysuit, and he’s instantly reminded that he’s carrying their _son_.

 

It’s not some sort of weird illness that’s making him this uncomfortable; it’s a human – a tiny, lovely human that he made with his mate.

 

Anne was right about Peanut being a boy, and the doctor says that he’s currently the normal size for an alpha. They still need to run a blood test when he’s born to make sure that he’s not a big beta or freakishly huge omega.

 

The baby may be coming anytime now, but Louis and Harry still refer to him as Peanut because they’re in between three names – Lucas, Oliver, and Matthew – and the omega thinks that they’ll only be able to make a final decision once they meet him for the first time.

 

He’s sure that they’ll still call him Peanut until they’re grey and old though, so the baby better be okay with that.  

 

*

 

It seems really ironic that just yesterday Louis was practically begging everyone to get this baby out of him and, now that he’s actually in labor, he doesn’t want him to be born yet.

 

He’s pretty sure that he’s a bit fucked in the head – what kind of papa doesn’t want to finally meet his son after nine months of pregnancy? – but he’s really going to miss having his baby with him all day, everyday.

 

Plus, it’s so much harder to protect his son if he’s exposed to the outside world and all its cruelty…

Strangely enough, and despite his sadness, Louis has been dealing with the process of labor with a calm demeanor, whereas Harry is running around like a headless chicken.

 

It hurts like a motherfucker, it really does, and Louis is often sure that he’s going to die or something, but it was his choice to have a drug-free labor and he’s going to stick with it.

 

The closer together the contractions become, the harder it is for Louis to manage them and power-through, as he has less and less recovery time, but he keeps pacing around the room because it makes him more comfortable for some weird reason.

 

He snaps at Harry eventually, telling him to sit the fuck down because being constantly caged by his mate’s body is making it even harder for him to breathe, but he quickly apologizes once the contraction passes.

 

His mini freak-out works wonders on Harry’s attitude though, as the alpha remains attentive and caring, but gives him a lot more space to do his thing.

 

“Okay, Louis, let’s see how dilated you are now.” Dr. Hughes says as she enters his hospital room, picking up a pair of blue gloves along the way.

She’s been very helpful and attentive during the entire course of his pregnancy, and a part of Louis wonders how much of that is due to the fact that he’s carrying the future pack leader.

 

He doesn’t mind the special treatment though - he obviously wants the very best care for his son, even if it does make him feel a little guilty to be taking advantage of the hierarchy.

 

Louis got over the awkwardness of having to spread his legs wide open about four minutes into the labor, so he quickly obeys.

 

Hopefully, he’ll be dilated enough to finally start pushing, as it’s getting harder and harder to keep denying his instincts.

 

“Looks like it’s go-time, Louis.” Dr. Hughes exclaims, using her pager to request the presence of the rest of her team.

 

***

 

Harry watches as the nurse gently takes off Louis’ hospital gown and covers him up with something that looks vaguely like a large towel, and he suddenly remembers how there was an entire chapter on the importance of skin-on-skin contact as soon as the baby is born in one of the pregnancy books the omega bought.

 

The alpha feels a bit like a bad mate right now - he doesn’t know what he can do to make the whole process easier for his omega, and he desperately wants to figure out how to protect their baby, but he trusts both the medical team and Louis to safely bring his son into this world.

 

Harry couldn’t be prouder or more in awe of Louis than he is right now.

 

He knows that Louis didn’t have an easy pregnancy in the slightest, but the omega powered through every single low, and always did what’s best for their son.

 

Liam had warned him that he’d feel completely useless at times, and he was absolutely right.

 

Louis deserves all the credit – he’s the one who carried their little baby to term, and who is currently suffering through what Harry is sure must be excruciating pain.

 

All Harry can do and has done throughout the pregnancy is make sure that he provides anything and everything he thinks might help his mate and their baby.

 

There aren’t enough 4 a.m. drives to the grocery store to pick up pickles, or ice cream, or whatever the hell Louis was craving at the time that could ever compare to the sacrifices the omega has made, though.

 

***

 

“Okay, Louis,” Dr. Hughes says, “I want you to push as hard as you can whenever you have a contraction, but please don’t forget to keep breathing the way you were taught. You’ve been doing beautifully thus far, and you’re going to be able to hold your son in your arms in no time.”

 

Louis feels like he’s been squirming and screaming and crying for _years_ , but Harry keeps whispering heartfelt compliments and love declarations in his ear, and he has yet to let go of his hand even though the omega must be close to breaking it, making everything much more bearable.

 

All in all, and even though Louis is technically doing all the work, the omega knows he wouldn’t have been able to deliver this baby without his mate’s support.

 

“Oh my God, baby, his head is almost completely out! I can see our son’s face! He’s beautiful!” Harry exclaims, completely in awe, and, thankfully, not repulsed in the slightest.

 

(Louis may or may not have considered keeping Harry out of the delivery room just to make sure that his mate wouldn’t be so grossed out by the process of childbirth that he wouldn’t want to have sex anymore.)

 

Louis grinds his teeth through two more contractions and pushes, his scream more of a sob, and then, all of the sudden, there’s absolute silence before a loud wail is echoing around the walls.

 

Louis starts ugly crying as soon as he hears and sees his son, his tiny hands fussing around as the nurse hands Harry a pair of scissors so that he can cut the cord.

 

“Congratulations, Daddy and Papa. It’s a beautiful baby boy!” Dr. Hughes exclaims as she hands Louis the baby. HIS baby. Holy fucking shit!

 

No words could ever describe the incredible feeling of holding your child in your arms and against your chest for the first time, and Louis instantly looks at Harry to see if his mate is as over-the-moon as he is.

 

Harry’s looking down at their son with such awe, it brings tears to the omega’s eyes again, the alpha’s own looking suspiciously glassy when he makes eye contact with him.

 

“Hi, Peanut… It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m your Daddy and that’s your beautiful Papa holding you.” Harry says to their son, brushing a finger over the baby’s nose reverently.

 

Louis could not possibly put into words the wholesome happiness he feels right now with his son squirming against his chest and his mate kissing the top of his head adoringly.

 

They’re a family – Harry, Louis, and their little baby boy – and they’re absolutely everything the omega could ever want out of life.

 

*

 

Lucas Edward Styles is a carbon copy of Harry, with the exception of his bright blue eyes, but he has the same mischievous, energetic personality as Louis.

 

Strangely enough, the tiny omega they welcome into the world a few days after their third anniversary, Olivia, looks just like Louis, but has the same chilled, caring, and quirky personality as her Daddy.

 

They finally decide that their family is complete when Matt and Leo are born, the twins’ never-ending energy tiring them out too much to deal with another newborn.

 

Fate has other plans though, as a few days after Lucas’ fourteenth birthday they find out that Louis is pregnant again.

 

Their little surprise, Hazel Anne, is treated like a proper princess by every member of the Styles family, but she still grows up to become a humble and lovely omega.

 

Much to their parents’ disappointment, and despite their meddling, history doesn’t repeat itself, and Lucas and Liam and Zayn’s daughter, Nur, never actually fall in love like Harry and Louis did.

 

Funnily enough though, the Styles alpha and the Payne omega end up bonding with a pair of siblings, an adorable, tiny omega named Ashley and a protective, but gentle alpha named Parker respectively.

 

As it is, and no matter how happy his children may be with their respective mates, Louis still thinks that the world has yet to see a love story that could rival his and Harry’s.

 

 


End file.
